With Great Power
by The Snowyverse
Summary: So this is basically just a fun what if story to screw around with. I've always thought it would be a cool idea if Carrie White had spider powers instead of Telekinesis, since this character reminds me so much of Peter Parker. This story is definitely set in a Marvel Universe, and there is a possibility of having Carrie crossover with some other characters we know, maybe.
1. Episode One: Bitten

Episode One: Bitten

"Sir...I...I don't think my Momma would like it to much..." Carrie admitted with her hands nervously squeezed together feeling her heart racing at out her chest. "Miss White...as you probably know we've had a lot of problems with your mother in the past; but we can't just let you skip out on this assessment it's mandatory in order for you to pass your year of school young lady." Principle Morton insisted holding her blank permission slip in his hands. "Look Carrie...I know that...due to your personal beliefs Carrie it's hard to get through this but...are job's here isn't too change your faith it's too help you get the credits necessary for you and you're future." Morton continued.

"It's not that I...Momma told me...that I'm not to go on this field trip...she was very...to the point Sir." Carrie replied still feeling the numbness of her jaw. "And you know we can't let you stay here and fail this assessment." Morton took a large breath before contemplating what to do about this headbanging situation. "Okay Carrie...how bout this...I'll sign your slip...and I'll promise that I or any of the other teachers will not say a word of it to your mother...deal?" Morton suggested hearing the last bus pull up outside.

Carrie twitched in her seat uncomfortable about lying to her mother. But she had no choice, she hesitantly agreed to Morton's terms and he quickly signed off on her permission slip. "Now if anybody ask...just tell them I adopted you..." Morton joked handing Carrie back her slip with a wink and a friendly smile. "Thank you sir..." Carrie replied with a shy grin. "Better get going, last bus is filling up now Miss White." Morton replied adjusting his glasses with a goofy grin of his own.

Later That Day

"OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP!" Mr Ullman called out graving the attention of his impatient classroom. "So before we head in to the building just remember...this is a very well respected...highly expensive...facility...it coast the school a small fortune to send you bunch here, as a matter of fact we are the only school in the whole of Maine, who was fortunate enough to able to come here...don't be jackass's, now lets go." Mr Ullman said causing few of boys in the large crowd of students to burst out laughing.

Carrie as usual was trailing behind the rest of the group as the made it into the facility, she gripped tightly to her bag scraps not daring to let go as she could already practically fell the hate filled eyes staring at her. "Genetically Enhanced Insects is The First Step into Creating The Next Phase of Human Evolution." A young women wearing a white lab coat announced to the large group of teenagers as they became entranced by the amazing wonders of this futuristic like building. "Through genetic splicing and massive amounts of radiation directed towards the creature cells. We are able to basically create a new breed of it's respective kind...faster, more agile, sometimes even stronger."

Carrie wondered around the facility looking at all the various experiments and disgusting looking insects, a part of her was a little happy she decided to come. "Find anything cool looking?" Tommy Ross asked startling the shy girl. "...I, ah..." Carrie began to freeze up a little. "Hey can I...show you something?" Tommy asked resting his hand against Carrie's shoulder. Carrie tried to come up some words but, being so close to Tommy was, intoxicating.

"Check this out..." Tommy said pointing to a small container to the side. Inside it was a dead triangular, and a small, strangely colored red and blue house spider crawling against the glass. "That little spider...just killed that big guy right there." Tommy said turning Carrie's expression from disgusted to amazed. "Wha...but how?" Carrie asked inspecting it closer.

"The magic of science I guess...or that spider must juice a lot?" Tommy replied making chuckle a little. "Hey ah Carrie...if been...kinda waiting for this day...you know when I'm, away from the guys...and you know your finally in a public place where I can actually talk to you..." Tommy said making the much shorter girl a little nervous.

"Look I was jus-" Tommy was suddenly knocked in the back of the head by a football, admittedly making Carrie laugh a little. "Oh sorry Ross...my aim is all messed up." One the giggling jokey's taunted with a large grin on his face. Tommy looked back to Carrie with some embarrassment on his expression. "Ah...I'ma deal with these jerks...and ah...maybe we can...talk later?" Tommy asked with puppy dog eyes that warmed Carries heart. "Um...sure...Tommy..." Carrie replied making Tommy smile his famous smile.

He began chasing after his fellow jokey's down the facility as Carrie watched on in stupefied amazement. However was soon snap out of her trance as she suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking causing her heart to jump. She looked around to see that the area she was in was pretty much isolated. "He-Hello?" She called out before noticing another glass container that was completely empty. She looked a little closer and fleet herself stepping on shards of glass.

There was a small hole in the middle of the glass container, it was like a bullet had passed though it or something. Carrie was confused for a second until out of no where. "AAHHH!" Carrie let out a blood curdling scream as some kind of creature had bit into the vain of her hand. She dropped to her knees and inspected the wound. She was bleeding a little but nothing serious. Carrie sucked her wound clean and in the corner of her eye noticed a small house spider crawling along the floor, with a strangely colored red and blue body.

"CARRIE!"

Mr Ullman called out rushing to her aid, "What happened are you okay?" Carrie started to feel a little dizzy and sickly, and her head began to ache like crazy. "Carrie come on, come on stay with us Carrie..." Everything went black and her body started to tingle uncontrollably. Her body felt like it was burning from the inside and she was sweating intensely. "Carrie come on, Get Some Help, NOW GO...Carrie Stay With Us..."

"CARRIE WAKE UP...What The Hell Happened To You?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Episode Two: A New World

Episode Two: A New World

Carrie woke up out of a cold sweat the following mourning in her bed back home. She quickly noticed her hand was wrapped in a bandage and was confused for a second about what had happened to her. "MOMMA!" Carrie shrieked surprisingly feeling, great, more than herself. She jumped back to her feet letting the sun shine against her face as she tore of her bloodstained bandage trying to inspect the damage. However Carrie was a little taken back when she saw, nothing, it was like her wound had completely healed itself over night.

She also felt strange in her torso area. Rubbing her gut, she surprisingly felt the outlines of what seemed like abs, and toned out muscles. Carrie slowly opened her pajama shirt in order to see it for herself, "...Wha...whats happened to me...?" She said to herself as a sudden buzzing sensation attacked the back of her head. Margret was coming, but how could she know that."CARRIE!" Margret screamed as she slammed opened the door.

Margret tossed a bible straight towards her daughters head, but somehow, Carrie had already seen it coming before Margret even reached the bedroom door. As the bible easily missed Carrie's head, Margret didn't waste to tear into her confused daughter. "What did I say about that field trip Carrietta?" Margret asked with a enraged tone. "M-Momma, what did you do?" Carrie asked noticing her mother bruised and bleeding eye. "You've been hurting yourself again Momma."

Carrie interrupted rolling her eyes as she speed past her crazed mother. "Don't You Walk Away From Me Carrietta White!" Margret shrieked as that same buzzing sensation attack the back of Carrie's head. Margret again picked up her old bible and swung it wildly at Carrie's skull. However, the shy girl surprisingly, caught her mothers arm before shoving it back away from her. "Momma did you ever think their's more ways to deal with anger than violence?" Carrie said trying to take her mind off of the amazing feat she just accomplished.

"Now I, needed to go on that trip Momma, for school work." Carrie said in a commanding tone. "I'm gonna, take a bath, and then I'm going to school Momma...please just...try and understand why I, had to go on that trip." Carrie finished smiling warmly, getting nothing in return from her mother. "The Devils at work with you little girl...I can feel it..." Margret replied holding her bible close. Carrie again rolled her eyes in disappointment as she retreated into the nearby bathroom, away from the world, away from her mother.

Later That Day

Carrie sat in the school library reading one of her picked out books. She sat quietly at a computer desk trying not be noticed, but of course the later was almost infections all around her. She definitely made a lasting impact yesterday, Carrie could only imagine how many know about the spider bite by now. But while Carrie was again lost in her train of thought, suddenly that same buzzing sensation attacked the back of her head. A young freshman with a handful of books had tripped up on the carpet, hurdling him towards Carrie. She quickly slide out of the way and watched in horror as the poor kid created a decent impact himself.

The library burst into laughter, and Carrie quickly made the decision to get out of there. She escaped back out to the streets, taking refuge in a sickly smelling alleyway. Something happened to Carrie on that trip, and it scared her to think what see could do with this new ability, but she was barely scratching the surface. Carrie looked at her hands, clenching them into fists. She felt stronger than she ever had before, like she had two hammers attached to her arms.

Testing her new found strength in the most extreme way possible, she punched a rather large hole directly into a solid brick wall beside her, with great force. A terrified smile crept up against her face. Carrie White, a super powered girl from Maine. "...The...the spider..." Carrie realized looking at her hand, remembering the strange things see saw yesterday. It was the only thing that made sense to her. Somehow the spider had given Carrie it's own abilities, and it's mutations.

She looked up at the wall, thinking what she might try next. She rested her hand against the wall, and felt as if it was stuck their like glue, Spiders could clime walls right, surly she could too. "...This is...crazy...Carrie...What are you, You Can't...Clime Walls..." She assured herself before hesitantly pressing her other hand softly against the dirty brick surface. Feeling the suction power of her palms and fingers against it. She slowly continued to climb upwards the tall building, feeling her heart again beating out of her chest the whole time. She managed to get half way up before stopping in order to collect herself. She was climbing, up a building, she laughed to herself as she instinctively leaped off the wall. Souring through the sky and landing on the rooftop.

Carrie smiled like she never smiled before, leaping across buildings and swinging off flag poles. Attempting flips and twist that she wouldn't dare to try before. As she was souring across the sky, everything really seemed different. She wasn't afraid of heights, or afraid of falling anymore, her senses felt sharper than ever, and best of all, she felt like she could do anything. Landing on top of a water tower, Carrie only began to realize how beautiful the town look from the rooftops.

Jumping back down to the street, Carrie decided not to go back to school. She had to test these new abilities, she had to see what else she could do. She walked down the streets with a permanent smile on her face. Life was going to get better from now on, and Carrie couldn't wait to find out what she could do next.

To Be Continued...


	3. Episode Three: My Secret

Episode Three: My Secret

Carrie opened up the front door expecting to see someone standing on the porch. "He-Hello?" Carrie shyly said poking her head out of the door. She looked down to the welcoming mat to find a mysterious looking shoe box just sitting there waiting to be found. "HELLO?" She called out again reaching down to grave the large box. Who would leave this here, Carrie quickly noticed a small note attached to lid. She tore it off and began to read, "Every Spider Needs It's Webs." the note said. Carrie frantically looked around the neighborhood for any signs of life. This was either someone practical joke, or even worse, someone knows what she is.

Running back up to her room, Carrie tore the large shoe box in half as the contents inside spilled out onto her bed. What she found actually surprised her; two metallic looking black gauntlets with a bright shine to them was what she found. She hesitantly picked one up, investigating it further. Turning it on it's side, she noticed a small trigger like mechanism, she pushed it down with her finger and received a slight shock as a strong sticky substance shot out in straight line, attaching it self to her wall.

Carrie flicked down on the substance as hard as she could expecting it to break under her eminence strength, but it barely budged. "...Is this...spider web?" She said to herself confused by her mystery shoe box. "Who would send me these?" She questioned finally tearing off the thick web from her wall, ripping off some of the wallpaper in the process. "CARRIE!" Margret called out slamming the front door. "Momma your home?" Carrie said to herself collecting up her newly acquired, web shooters. She quickly threw away any evidence of her receiving a gift and then dove out of her bedroom window, not prepared to deal with her mother right now.

Eventually settling down at a nearby playground, Carrie again hesitantly slipped on her seemingly wrist mounted web shooters as they twisted and shifted on her arms, mechanically adjusting themselves to there new wearer, almost like they had a life of there own. These, web shooters, were surprisingly comfortable and snug on her wrists, they obviously had a lot of money invested into them. But who could of possibly created technology like this, it was like nothing Carrie had ever seen before. But the more important question to her was; who could possibly know about Carries new secret, and who ever they are; are they on her side, or there own.

"Hey!" A voice called out from across the park, earning Carrie's attention. It was Tommy Ross again, "Um...hey..." Carrie shyly called out hiding her new web shooter under her jacket sleeves. Tommy greeted her with a charming smile while bouncing his infamous basket ball. "Hey ah, so you feeling better, after that whole spider bite thing...I kinda feel bad, I mean if I hadn't dragged you over there in the first place...maybe you could of avoided being a spider snack." Tommy joked making Carrie feel a little uneasy. "...Sorry..." Tommy replied noticing her expression. "No-no it's...cool...I just have a lot on my mind right now..." Carrie said rubbing her hand.

"ROSS LETS GO!" One of Tommy's friend exclaimed annoyingly, "...Um I have to...go...Tommy..." Carrie said jumping to her feet, "Well hey Carrie...uh...take it easy..." Tommy hesitantly replied awkwardly smiling. "...Sure...thanks..." Carrie said waving goodbye. "Wait Carrie..." Tommy said stopping the shy girl in her tracks. "Me and the guys are...going to The Cavalier later tonight...maybe you'd like to come?" Tommy suggested flipping his friends the bird from behind his back. "Oh it's like that Ross?"

Carrie froze up for a second "No-no...my Mothe...sure...I'll come..." Carrie embarrassingly admitted, blushing red. "Oh really I-cool...do you need a ride there or?" Tommy asked bouncing his ball again. "I-I don't, know really what The Cavalier is..." Carrie admitted shyly laughing. "No problem...so I'll pick you up at your place...8:00 o'clock?" Tommy suggested nervously. "...Um...actually could you...pick me up at school?" Carrie squeezing her arm tightly. Tommy was confused but never the less accepted her terms. "Okay, pick you up at school, 8:00 o'clock." Tommy repeated, noticing Carrie was practically incapable of looking him in his eyes. She shyly nodded her head and Tommy unexpectedly gave the tense girl a brief kiss on the cheek.

"...Cool..." Carrie shyly repeated trying not to blush. "...Better get back to the boys..." Tommy said smiling as Carrie began to rush away, as fast as she possibly could. Carrie was astonished at how fast she was moving, what speed she had. Carrie was moving faster then the cars speeding down the streets. She noticed her reflection in the windows of nearby buildings, she looked as if there were several of herself blurring behind her as she ran at top speed. Thankfully she was moving just fast enough for her face to be almost impossible to spot due to her incredible blur of motion. Carrie realized that she needed to get off the streets, away from witnesses.

She leaped up tall buildings in a single bound, flipping and kicking her way across the town before landing against a concrete wall, several stories above ground. Carrie took one deep breath and looked down at her new web shooters, she still couldn't understand who would make these for her, but something certainly stuck with her all day long. "Every Spider Needs It's Webs." She looked across the buildings of Chamberlain and hesitantly attempted to shoot off a web line, pressing down two fingers to the small trigger. "...I can do this...I can do this..." Carrie told herself, closing her eyes and slowly releasing her grip on the wall.

Carrie flew across the town with great speed. She awkwardly swung across the sky, trying to get use to her new means of transportation. Carrie was a natural through, dodging street signs and collisions with brick walls while preforming insane aerial tricks, it was like nothing she'd ever thought she be doing. Her panic and adrenaline eventually chanced to joy and an unbelievable rush swinging across Chamberlain, using her senses and agility to there full effect she quickly began to get the hang of this web slinging business. She laughed and chanted her way around the town as cars and pedestrians all stop to watch her attempted her amazing moves, it was like nothing they'd ever seen before; well, almost nothing.

To Be Continued...


	4. Episode Four: Fitting In

Episode Four: Fitting In

Tommy sat on the hood of his truck outside of Ewen High waiting with anticipation. It was 8:02 and Carrie was still yet to show up; "HEY!" She suddenly called out, Tommy searched everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Carrie...were are you?" He called out looking around every corner. "Up Here!" She replied catching Tommy's attention, Carrie was somehow on the rooftop of Ewen High, sitting on the edge of the large building, shyly waving down at the confused boy.

"I'll be down in a second." Carrie assured him disappearing into the shadows. She suddenly reappeared beside Tommy's truck, leaving him utterly dumbfounded. "Ho-how did you do that Carrie?" Tommy asked as a devilish grin appeared on her face, "Magic..." Carrie replied fidgeting with her fingers. "You um...will, talk about this later..." Tommy said with a nervous smile opening her door for her as she happily jumped in. "What the fff..." Tommy mumbled to himself rushing towards his side of the truck, slouching into his seat.

"...Seriously though...how...how did you do that?" Tommy repeated bringing a smile to Carries face. "...I, I'll tell you later...if your nice to me..." She suggested with a very proud smile. Tommy didn't know how to process this, his face told the entire story. But as the nervous boy finally started up his truck, his expressions continued to change from one emotion to another. What was Carrie acting all, confidently about. Tommy was happy she was acting this way of course, but what could Carrie White be hiding behind that pretty smile that makes her so; easy to hang out with, all of a sudden.

"...Oh I hope this works out Sue..."

Meanwhile

Sue had managed to talk her less than excited, girlfriend forever Chris Hargensen, into giving her a hand on her Uncles farm. The equipment had to be cleaned and put away before either of them even thought about going anywhere near a drive in movie. And knowing Uncle Jones like they did, he would probably chase them down with a shotgun resting on his arm if they did. "Thank you for dragging me into this whole, really thanks." Chris said angrily scrubbing at the feeding stations with an old sponge. "Well I, figured some hard labor would do you good city girl.' Sue replied laughing at Chris seeming inability to use cleaning product. "Well you, thought, wrong..." Chris said throwing her used sponges at her giggle infested friend. "Hey so, Chris ah...there's actually something I wanted, to ask you..." Sue said continuing to sweep the floors.

"If you ask me if I've ever used a broom before I'll kick you bitch!" Chris replied finally giving up on the sponging. "No its just...about Carrie White...all the stuff you, say and do to her...it's just bullshit right?" Sue asked brushing the hair from her face. 'I mean tell me what you say to her is just jokes..." Sue and Chris made viscous eye contact, they had never really talked much about that girl. And now suddenly Sue wants to have a confrontation about what Chris does in her free time. Where did she get off being so self-riotous like that, its not like she was ever nice to her either. "Of course its just bullshit Sue...what you really think I want Carrie White to eat shit and die?" Chris replied getting a little irritated about her best friends concerned looking expressions, as if Chris was some kind of mental patient or something.

"I just...kinda think sometimes we...take it to far...and were kinda getting to be adults now, plus Chris...you know she's a very sensitive girl-" Sue tried to explain before she was quickly cut off. "Right so you think that I'm just some heartless bitch who enjoys hurting people...its just a bit of fun you know...just screwing around that's all." Chris said with a smug grin. "...I, I'm sorry Chris but...I'm not, totally convinced." Sue replied, knowing full well she probable just made friendship suicide. "...Fine...you wanna see heartless bitch...here's your heartless bitch..." Chris said smiling, dropping down her old cleaning equipment, and storming off towards her car. "CHRIS!" Sue yelled out from the barn as she heard an engine begin to violently rev to life. "No FUCK YOU, LITTLE SUES, YOU AND CARRIE WHITE CAN BOTH EAT SHIT AND DIE!" Chris proclaimed speeding off into the distance.

"...Oh Tommy I hope this works out..."

Later That Evening

The Cavalier

Carrie sat at a booth with her head planted firmly down. Even with superpowers, she still couldn't help but feel nervous around all these drunk people. Tommy slowly walked back from the bar towards the shy girl with a Cola in one hand, and a Mountain Dew in the other. "So hey Carrie ah...if you don't, mind asking um..." Tommy studded as he sat back down. "...Have you been working out?" He asked bringing a smile to Carrie's face. "It's just you...seem more muscular than usual, more intimidating..." Tommy joked trying to hide from his stupid sounding question. "Yeah I...guess I have." Carrie replied blushing at the question. "Seriously though how did you do that...that trick with the roof and stuff...I mean I'm starting to think your a witch or something?" Tommy said noticing Carrie's changed expression, "Not because your Catholic I mean you know I...it's cause that was like magic what you did out there..." Tommy added sucking back his Mountain Dew.

"No it's...it's fine..." Carrie said smiling. "HEY ROSS, YOU AND YOUR GIRL GONNA WATCH THE FIGHT WITH US?" one of the many overly excited jock boys called out from the bar. "NO, NO THAT'S COOL, THANKS!" Tommy replied hoping to god they don't come over here. "Tommy I have something to tell you...but I...don't know if I should...it might..." Carrie quickly stopped herself from speaking. She couldn't tell him that it might put him in danger to know her secret. That would only make him ask more questions, or make him never speak to her again. Their was someone out there who knew her secret, and until she found out who that person was; no one can know her secret, she only wished she thought of that before she stupidly showed off her abilities earlier tonight with that rooftop incident.

"...Well, well hey, don't don't worry about it okay Care...but look I know that, this, isn't your kind of place so...I not really good with the whole, showing a girl a good time thing..." Tommy admitted trying to find a way to make up for this less than satisfying experience. "Well hey ah...tomorrow there having a...Carnival downtown...does that sound more like you?" Tommy asked practically squeezing the life out of his glass. But before Carrie could answer, suddenly that same familiar buzzing sensation went off inside her head; her spider sense as she calls it was definitely tingling. She looked around the bar and saw, nothing, nothing suspicions anyway; however something in the back of her mind was calling her outside, like a splinter in her skull, she had go outside and see what was so wrong. "I'll be right back..." Carrie said almost automatically.

She stepped outside and onto the road where she could see the stars. There was something, off about the sky tonight, she just didn't know what it was. She could see there was something moving up there, but she couldn't tell what it was yet. It seemed to be moving further and further away at an alarming rate, it looked like some kind of, rocket or something blasting through the air; "What is that?" she thought to herself as it continued to zoom across the sky.

She didn't know what is was, but she knew, this probably wouldn't be last time she saw that thing; No way.

"...Who, are you?"

To Be Continued...


	5. Episode Five: No Place To Hide

Episode Five: No Place To Hide

The Carnival

"Who is she?"

Carrie shyly peaked over at some young boy playing with his cell phone. He was watching a strange looking news report about a girl in Chamberlain with apparent superpowers. The words "Who is she?" read across the screen. Carrie couldn't help but smile at the apparent fame she's acquired, but at the same time that thing from last night was still playing in the back of her mind. She didn't know what to do or were to go. Someone knew her secret, and with no idea who it could be. Her only option was to find them before they decided to make their intentions known. It was pretty obvious at this point that it had to have been someone working in that laboratory the day of the accident. But again the question was, who. "Hey...Earth to Carrie...Hello!" Tommy said waving a box of popcorn around her nose.

"Oh...hey Tommy..." Carrie said trying to act as normal as she could. "Is everything okay?" Tommy asked handing her the food. "Did you ever see anything...weird going on up at that field trip we went on?" Carrie asked keeping close watch of the sky. "What like...you getting bit by that spider?" Tommy replied laughing. "By the way did you see that thing about this um...superhero chick swinging around our very own hometown?" Tommy asked with a sparkle in his eye. "Oh I...I don't watch a lot of TV...but yeah I, I heard about it...weird right..." Carrie replied trying to avoid the conversation. "Yeah...pretty weird." Tommy repeated with his head cocked to side as he watched this strange girl try to scatter away from the subject. "Pretty...Weird..." Tommy again repeated, rubbing at his bottom lip, force of habit.

"Ladies And Gentlemen Welcome To Carnival Week...Lets Hear It For, Shooting Star!" A loud mouth presenter announced as the indie rock music started to blasts through an ungodly amount of speakers. "YOU LIKE ROCK MUSIC!?" Tommy screamed as loud as he could over the intense sounds. "I DON'T REALLY LISTEN TO MUSIC THAT MUCH!" Carrie replied smiling. "WHAT!?" "I SAID...I DON'T LISTEN TO MUSIC THAT MUCH!" Carrie shrieked as loud as she could. "ARE YOU DEAD!?" Tommy replied bringing his date to laughter. The shy girl didn't think twice about what she was going to do next; she didn't have the courage to do this before, but I think now she had nothing left to lose. She quickly reached up and pressed her lips against Tommy's. It was the most, exhilarating few seconds of her life. But it was swiftly cut off by the sudden tingling at the back of her head. "...Spider sense not now..."

She quickly broke away from the awkward lip lock and instinctively looked up to the sky. It was back, that thing was back flying over the carnival ground. "What the hell is that?" Tommy commented wiping his lips clean of strawberry gloss. "...Tommy um...can you go back to your truck please and ah...get my jacket, please...I'm, I'm cold." Carrie begged with her usual puppy dog eyes, hugging her arms tight, trying to seem cute. "Yeah...ah sure okay...I'll, I'll be back..." Tommy replied still flustered by that unexpected kiss. "Thank you Tommy..." Carrie said biting her lip acting like a brainless cheerleader or something. Once he was out of sight, Carrie had a sigh of relief, that was one problem taken care of.

The entire carnival was stopped in awe at the flying man, it wasn't usual for a small town to host such incredible beings. Carrie looked to the sky once again as the flying man; suddenly burst into fits of laughter. A small rocket like device suddenly fired off from the barrel of this flying man's glider. Destroying the carnivals main tent in a horrifying explosion of flames. Hundreds of screaming people all began racing towards the exits as the local sheriff shrieked into his special police radio. Carrie reached into her pocket and quickly pulled out her new mask. A little something she sowed together last night with two large pieces of scraps from Mommas collection of fabrics, formed to create an extremely baggy looking face hugger with two eye holes cut into it; but it did it's job. The two fabrics didn't even match colour, or texture for that matter. But she knew that who ever this guy was. He wasn't going to leave her be for much longer. It didn't matter how weird this thing on her face was, she needed it, it would probably cause her a lot of trouble if the whole town knew about what she could do.

The man on the glider flew close to the ground, he was wearing some kind of grey armour, like something you would see at a military base. Carrie run across the grass towards the chaos; as she moved closer and closer, this monsters appearance became more visible. "Hello My Dare!" He screamed happily at the top of his lungs. The two began to battle above the carnival ground, a true rest of Carrie's power. She admittedly was still very green with her abilities. But regardless she managed to hold her own. The best thing about that mask, no one could see her fear.

Tearing apart the monsters glider. The two combatants slammed back to the ground. Slowly getting back to a vertical base, Carrie's spider sense once again rang through her head violently. She saw a little boy was about to be impaled by a spinning piece of the monsters glider. She shot off a web line and effortlessly pulled the burning piece of metal away from the boy's trajectory. Carrie smiled a little underneath that mask of hers, she never thought she had it in her to be the hero; just what Momma taught her. The monster with a titanium helmet charged at his young friend, to were he was quickly overpowered by her brute strength. She tossed him back into a tree and webbed him up on the brunches, with anger unforgiving thud. "WHO ARE YOU!?" She shouted at the top of her lung. Ripping away her mask; and then his. Inside was some kind of, solider with green veins and pale skin. "Oh Carrie...White, they were right about you..." He taunted with a disturbed grin. "You Are Gonna Be Spectacular!" He proclaimed joyfully, as Carrie's spider sense began tingling. She knocked out this clearly insane man with one quick jab, and then looked to the sky. Something else was up there somewhere watching her. She knew now without a doubt, that facility was behind this. And she was going to get answers, one way or another.

Several policemen made their way towards the scene of the crime. What they found simply amazed them. That thing from the sky was hanging from it's feet, caught in some kind of, web. "What the hell is that?" one of them asked with his gun pointed firmly in front of him. Suddenly as everyone left at the carnival managed to collect themselves and process what just happened. A girl wearing a weird red and black mask swung above their heads. A loud cheer and applaud could be heard from the streets of Chamberlain. These people saw what happened, they knew who saved them. And with tears of gratitude in their eyes. This was their way of saying, thank you.

Meanwhile, as the police tried to figure out what to do with this psycho in the tree. A strange man sitting on top of a nearby building began to hesitantly speak into a headset. "Sir...tell me you saw that..." He said with wide eyes. " Yes I did...she's turning out more powerful than we thought." An older sounding voice replied. "What's the next move?"

"...Better give her the formula on how to create more web fluid just encase...and...make her a suit."

To Be Continued...


	6. Episode Six: Dealing With Bullies

Episode Six: Dealing With Bullies

The Following Mourning

Carrie sat at the kitchen table silently eating oatmeal while her Mother chopped a ridiculous amount of vegetables. She seemed to refuse to leave her daughter alone these days when ever Carrie was at home. The shy blonde tried her best to ignore her Mother, just focused on listening to the mourning news from Margaret's old radio. "Mayhem ensued yesterday afternoon at a local carnival, when a fight broke out between a madman on a military war machine, and Chamberlain's own mysterious web slinger…" Carrie listened in intently, they were going to blame her for that destruction. She knew they would. "Now Miss Teri, you were one of the many eye witness to this event…tell me, what was you're take on this tragedy?" "Well…I don't know who that guy was that attacked us was…but, one thing I do know is that…that girl in the mask, saved my little brother...and so please all I want to say is that…to the spider girl who ever she is…thank you." Carrie smiled with blushed cheeks. No one had ever said anything like that about to her before. It almost made, almost being killed worth it.

Carrie grabbed her bag pack and raced out of the kitchen before Margret could say anything. "Bye Momma Love You!" Carrie said swiftly exiting the house. Carrie glanced to the bottom stepping and noticed another shoe box sitting in wait. Last night's search of that facility didn't really reveal anything to her, if anything it was the most innocent place in this whole damn town. So how were they doing all this, they were like ghosts. She opened the lid and found a years supply of various chemicals and other weird substance she had never heard of inside. A piece of paper that had been folded in the corner simply read. "Spider Need More Webs?" And bellow this message was a list of ingredients needed to make more, and instructions on putting it together. Why were they helping her so much, or is it possible that this isn't even the same person. Regardless, Carrie was more than happy to accept the gift of web slinging. Now all she needed was to figure out how to do this properly.

Later That Day

Carrie was sitting at her usual table in the cafeteria. She had spent all lunch in the science lab working on this web fluid stuff. It was much easier than expected, it shouldn't be to hard to make more of it by herself. That was one headache dealt with. Carrie also had a notebook filled with photos and information on everything she could find on this facility. From superiors, to janitors. Everything she needed to find who was doing this to her. But honestly, she was starting to think she was looking in the wrong place. "CARRIE WHITE!" Chris called out causing this usually nervous girl to roll her eye's. Chris Hargensen had made her life hell since the sixth grade. So maybe Carrie could enjoy this a little, maybe a little embarrassment would knock her down a peg. "What do you want?" Carrie said quickly throwing her personal belongings back into bag. Last thing she needs is Chris snooping on her, hobbies. "I kinda wanna beat you're little pale ass Carrie." Chris replied as her Ultra's began to circle the lone Carrie White. "…But Why?" She replied finally having the courage to talk back.

"Because you just…piss me off…" Chris replied with Billy Nolan's armor over her shoulder. "I've never done anything to you…" Carrie said setting the dark haired girl off. Chris took one massive swing at the shy girl. And only hit air. The crowd and Chris alike were a little surprised. For a girl who usually gets a D in gym class, she moves fast. Chris again took Billy's boxing lessons to heart, and tried to destroy the poor girl with a crazy amount of jabs and hooks. But again, it seemed like Carrie was just dodging them with ease. Carrie resisted the erg to smile, though it was hard. Chris was starting to get frustrated, and Billy was getting angry. Chris once again tried to hit Carrie with a wild swing. But this time, instead of dodging the hit. Carrie strangely bent backwards and slid across the floor. Causing Chris to completely deck her girlfriend Tina. "Oh shit Tina sorry." Chris pleaded as Billy finally stepped in. He graved Carrie by the arms and held her tight in his grip. Chris smiled her evil smile and prepared to finally deal out some pain that wasn't on Tina. "No where to go now bitch!" Chris taunted preparing to punch Carrie square in the jaw. However to the crowds complete bewilderment. Just as Chris was about beat the innocent girl down. Carrie suddenly, sprinted up Chris's middle section like it was a sidewalk; kicking her directly in the chin, and flipping right over the very tall Billy Nolan.

Chris landed hard on the floor, instantly knocked out cold by Carrie's boot. Meanwhile Billy still stunned at what just happened, attempted to strike at the weird girl he had never meet before. Missing by a mile, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS CHICK!" Billy shrieked in frustration as one of his boys tried to jump her from behind, running at her like a football player. Of course she simply spun out of the way and graved a handful of the boys hair as he screamed in pain. Billy again tried to light her up with punches, however all of his fists were sadly deflected by his friends face. The fight suddenly stopped as Billy was completely frozen in shock. Letting his guard down for a second, Carrie used his friends head as a sort of weapon. Slamming two heads together and watching them both tumble.

With four people laying unconscious on the ground. It's was safe to say the fight was over. Carrie didn't know were anything of that came from. All those years of bullying and being made to feel weak must have really taken it's on Carrie. What just happened was years of peent of rage finally being able to be unleashed. She didn't mean it to go that far. But she couldn't help it, she was tired of all of it. She grave her bag pack and headed back to class. Then suddenly that smell came back. That perfume, Carrie knew that perfume like nothing other. Sue Snell was standing in hallway, looking on in horror at what she just saw. Carrie suddenly stormed towards the clearly nervous girl and backed her up into a corner. She was much taller than Carrie, but that didn't change the fear Carrie was able to instill in her. "Stay Away From Me…" Carrie ordered as Sue responded fast with a nod of her head.

Carrie didn't know what had gotten into her today. This power was taking control of her a little. She needed to her head straight again. Maybe cutting class and going for a quick swing around Chamberlain will do her some good. What she did may have been bad but, at least no one will pick her anymore.

To Be Continued...


	7. Episode Seven: My Valentine

Episode Seven: My Valentine

After the sun finally set on Chamberlain. Carrie sat watching from the tallest tree she could find. The castle that was the home of Holland Mathews. The owner of the facility. Apparently every town has it's own facility each with a different caretaker so to speak. These owners are more like overpriced janitors than they are leaders. Carrie had tried all day to find the company responsible for funding these off the record research labs. But every time she searched the internet for answers, it would always tell her a new story. Some saying that these buildings are the property of Oscorp Industries, other's saying Stark Industries. And then even more saying it's S.H.I.E.L.D, or Reed Richards. She might not be a computer genius, but their was no question. Someone was trying hide their involvement in these facilities. It quickly became very clear to Carrie that they were the ones coming after her. Watching her every move. And if anyone could get her answers, it would be Mathews.

Tearing off the plastic from her new toy. Carrie wasn't taking any risks with her identity. There was an old Chinese store down town that sold voice changers. And while she figured it wouldn't be very high tech. At least it would make her voice a little harder to recognize. Giving it a quick test run. It ended up sounding better than she thought. Her voice sounded deep, and boyish like. It was also a strange sounding boy. With a gravely yet creepily pleasant sounding tone. It was just the default setting but it will have to do. She duck tapped it to the inside of her annoyingly baggy mask. And wrapped it around her head. She was also starting to take this web slinger character a little to heart now a days. Her body was completely drenched in black clothing. Gloves and everything. She pulled her hoodie over the top of her mask and began her search of the grounds. Her search for Holland Mathews.

Landing in the front lawn. The yard was filled to the brim with security. Someone's on edge after the carnival incident. "It's The Web-Slinger!" Stealth wasn't really Carrie's kind of thing these days. And honesty with all these great powers, it was hard to resist giving someone a good beat down. Spraining ankles, bruising ribs, and breaking arms. Carrie was still lost in the power. Getting that under control will not be easy, but that unfortunately will have to wait until this stalker of hers is dealt with. Tossing a rather large man through the front door. Holland escaped out into the backyard towards the woods with a gun in hand. "What do you run from me?" Carrie asked with her disturbing voice changer. Shooting off a line of webbing straight to Mathews neck. Wrapping it around twice and pulling him up with all her strength. "I wanna talk to you Holland." She said angrily.

"Someone in the company you work for is after me and won't leave me alone…I need to know that persons name….please." She asked dropping him back to the ground before he passed out. "…I don't know…you don't understand...your not the only one he's stalking." He said trying to breathe. "That house…those guards…it's more of a prison than a palace there are cameras everywhere he is constantly watching me." "Why is he doing that?" Carrie asked sounding slightly surprised. "He does that to everyone who runs one of these facilities…he's kind of paranoid about secret keeping….making sure we don't talk to the wrong people…or he, does it because he's personally interested in someone." "Someone like you Miss White." To say Carrie was shocked to hear this was an understatement, her imagination was all she had to see what kind of creature this guy most likely was. "...listen I'm…he will kill me, if he knew I told you this but….he has probably put cameras everywhere in your house he is a total psycho…and if he has done this...it means her is literally watching you 24 hours a day or whenever he can." Holland said like he was speaking from experience.

"He is no doubt…watching you while you sleep…while you use the toilet…while you shower…while you make love he is always watching you…this guy has no idea about right or wrong…it's not a sexual thing he's into I can promise you…but yes he has…most likely seen you while you take your cloths off." "I WANT A NAME!" Carrie shrieked, filled with rage after what she just heard. "I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME…he never tells anyone who he is, or were he lives…he could be living in the fucking north pole for all I know…all I know…is the company I work for…is basically a ghost company called, Valentine…and the only name I know that he goes by is…he likes to call himself, Jitter-Bug." Holland admitted, almost expecting to be shot right now by some anonymous hitman. "Why would you just got and tell me that is he's really threatening you're life?" She said thinking of that pervert, watching her while she washed herself, one of the only things she enjoys doing at home. "Because I want to kill that asshole too…you…you and I can…work together to find him...seriously with my power in the facility…I can get you anything you need…tech…weapons…information…anything you name it." Holland suggested, finally being able to smile again after all these years of torture. Carrie was like and answered prayer, he had been hesitant to reach out to her before but now that she's here. Maybe there was finally a chance to stop this crazy man, once and for all.

Carrie thought about it for a second. Maybe having an inside man on this, Jitter-Bug's operations will do her some good for her. She hesitantly pulled away her mask and, presented this terrified man with her prettiest smile. "I, I have no way to get into contact with you…we can't be seen together you know." Carrie said, helping Holland to remain on steady feet. "Well…take my phone…it's untraceable…and it's the only thing I got that the boss hasn't bugged…cause he, don't know about it..." Holland suggested weakly throwing her his weird looking phone. "Don't worry I'll…make another one for me…I got a thing for building shit." Carrie took notice of that, "Are you the one who made these web things?" She asked. "Yeah…I've made all your shit…the bosses right hand guy tells what to make and I make it…I was supposed to put a tracker in those things actually but…convinced them otherwise, told them that would be the first thing you looked for…" He said rubbing his neck.

Carrie smiled knowing her beautiful web shooters weren't tainted. Holland Mathews it appears has been her friend inside longer than she thought. Maybe he could really help her in this fight against a man, who's name she is yet to learn. "…Okay…well work together…" Carrie said, clearly nervous about what may happen next. Now that she's learned what kind of man this stalker really is. "Great but listen Carrie...just be careful kay…don't trust anyone…anyone you don't know…well find this asshole, together." Mathews proclaimed confidently. "…Okay…thank you…" Carrie said with a shy smile hidden behind her mask.

"Oh and just between you and me…maybe try and come up with a better name than…The Web-Slinger…and that voice box your using is fucking terrifying by the way..."

To Be Continued...


	8. Episode Eight: Nemesis

Episode Eight: Nemesis

"Local Philanthropist Holland Mathews, Perishes In House Fire!"

Carrie quickly crumpled up the newspaper reporting her inside mans death. It was horrible to think about. Taking the life of another, it was a truly sickening thing to imagine. And worst of all she was responsible, this Jitter-Bug guy was going to pay for all the pain he's caused. If not for her, then for Holland. "...I'm sorry..." Carrie said to herself quietly, with tears in her eyes. On the bright side, she had been able to get rid of a lot of the crazy man's cameras for her house. But she had no way of knowing how many were left. She was afraid to take off her cloths or anything like that anymore. She needed a place for her and Momma to stay until this is all over. But then again The Bug wasn't after Margaret, she may be safe in the house but Carrie wouldn't be. Maybe the further away from Momma the better, for her safety, and Carries. "...Uh...Hey..." A voice said with shame.

Chris slowly sat down beside her shy companion. She had two black eyes and was in pain from pretty much head to toe; she looked like she just got out of a bar fight. "Go Away!" Carrie demanded holding back the erg to inflict more punishment. "...Listen...Carrie...I just, want to say that...I'm really sorry, if we...scared you yesterday..." Chris apologized, honest to God see was ashamed of what she tried to do to this poor girl. She always thought that her teasing was just fun I'm games but, after the beating she got yesterday; she could tell that it wasn't fun in games for Carrie. "I just thought that...I get that temper from Daddy...but you have to understand...when me and girls picked on you, I always thought you were just kinda cool with it...you know like a boy thing, boys like to talk shit to their friends and stuff...it's just you know...you never said anything...you never ratted us out to the teachers..." Chris attempted to defend herself against the steel trap door that was Carrie White. But to no luck.

"...I never told on you because...I was af...afraid you would try and hurt me..." Carrie admitted wiping the tears from her face. "Hey, you okay...look Carrie...I am...so, fucking sorry...I know I'm a bitch but...I hope you know I always liked you...well kinda...no offense you are a little strange." Chris said laughing. "Well why...if you liked me so much...why do you...always say such awful things to me?" Carrie asked looking Chris dead in her pretty little bruised eyes. "...Well cause look at you Carrie...you got...sex appeal...nice ass, sexy grin, perky breasts...you even have the good little catholic girl thing going I mean come on I can't compete with that..." Chris said blushing, biting her lip just a little. "Listen...if you need anything...anything at all okay, let me know it's...the least I can do for you...really, I want to show that I'm...I'm not what you think I am." Chris said with glassy eyes, gently resting her hand against Carries. The two girls nervously locked hands. If Chris was really serious about all this, she should have no problem with Carrie White holding her hand so lovingly like.

"...I just want you to know that this isn't me falling in love with you Chris...it's just a test..." Carrie shyly stated taking a long, and deep breath. "...Wha, what's just a test?" Chris asked feeling her heart beating like crazy. "You really meant what you said about me being...sexy...well fine than...kiss me...in front of all these people right now...kiss me like you kiss Billy..." Carrie ordered, tightening her grip on Chris's hand. "...Carrie I meant every word but...I'm not gonna make out with you..." Chris replied looking a little embarrassed. "...But you said if I ever want anything just ask...well...go ahead kiss me...it's the least you can do after all this time...if you do this I'll totally believe your story girlfriend...just one kiss..." Carrie again ordered rubbing her finger up and down Chris's hand, trying to get into the mood. Carrie wasn't gay, and she definitely didn't like Chris. But if anything would prove Hargensen's innocence, it would be a nice passionate kiss, from friend to friend. Surely something the real Chris would never agree to do. "I'm not gay Carrie..." Chris replied trying to talk her way out of it like she always does.

The two girls again made eye contact, Chris was the kind of girl that didn't care what people generally thought of her. And if this would be enough to make her shut up and trust her. Maybe it was worth a try. Chris meant what she said, every word. Chris slowly pulled her head over towards the very nervous girl beside her. Before she was suddenly stopped in her tracks. Carrie pressed her finger to Chris's lips and smiled her cheeky smile. "...Like Billy..." Carrie repeated slowly dragging her finger down Chris's face, tugging a little at her bottom lip. The two girls lips meet with a sudden spark of excitement between Carries legs. She had never been kissed like this before, apart of her wanted it to never end. Their tongues collided inside Carries mouth, and that sensation continued into Chris's as well. The two girls tongues were slippery with saliva, and the heat between both girls legs by this point was red hot. Instinctively, Chris began to touch and tease her shy friends body, it was almost like she forgot it was Carrie for a split second. As the kiss went on, Carrie began to laugh to herself a little, one day your kicking someone's ass, and the next your making out with them.

Chris suddenly sat Carrie down on her lap; with the two girls now sitting face to face she began squeezing at the shy blondes rear end. She was surprisingly getting into this kiss. However, after Chris started to kiss down Carrie's neck it was time to call it quits. Everyone was staring at them in sheer heart stopping awe. It was safe to say now this wasn't a trick and Chris had been humiliated enough. Beside Carrie didn't think the Principle would like it to much if his student's started having sex on the cafeteria tables. "Oh-okay, okay Chris that's enough..." Carrie pleaded for mercy as she dragged herself off the slobbering Chris Hargensen. She wiped her mouth clean of the popular girls spit and quickly started to pack up her things for her next class. "...Thank you...you taste pretty great..." Carrie said politely, with a smile on her face, wrapping her backpack around her shoulders. "Yeah ah...so...is there anything else you need?" Chris asked, still feeling the need to convince her once victim of her innocence.

"...Um...actually yeah...do um...is it okay if I stay at you're house for a few nights?"

To Be Continued


	9. Episode Nine: Mommas Little Girl

Episode Nine: Mommas Little Girl

"I don't wanna here it Momma!"

Carrie said angrily, packing an old suitcase full of clothes. "Oh you're poor child the devil has got you-he's got you Carrie!" Margaret replied sobbingly with a holy cross in hand. Carrie always knew her mother wasn't well. But after years of physical abuse and torture, Margaret had managed to use fear as weapon against her own daughter. But now that fear has past, it was time to get Momma back on her medication; once and for all. "Look Momma…it will only be a week, maybe a few nights…but before I go…I going to the store and getting you you're pills Momma!" Carrie said with the most authoritative tone she could muster in the presence of this woman. Carrie looked down at her watch to see it was almost closing time, 8:35 PM, she only had tens minutes to get there. "…Please be safe Momma…" Carrie said gently kissing her once the cheek before exiting the house. "I love you…" She again reminded her as she began sprinting towards downtown.

Meanwhile Billy Nolan seemed intent on following this strange girl wherever she went from now on. With his car parked just down the street. Nolan slowly continued his stalking of Carrie White, following closely behind her; inside his big red beauty.

Once arriving downtown at the local Pharmacy. Carrie was relieved to see there was no line, just a lone chemist waiting for closing time. "Hey ah, um…I was, I need a…drug, an anti-psychotic for my mother Margaret White…" Carrie said looking rather anxious. "Right one second…" The young looking man replied typing at his computer. "Okay Margaret…she hasn't made any pickup's in years I see…but whatever, that'll be, eighty four dollars and sixty eight cents." The Chemist said also looking anxious about the time. "…Money?" Carrie replied sounding genuinely shocked. "Yeah…you have to pay for this stuff kid…" "But I thought we just got the stuff for free I mean she's a very sick woman, she could hurt herself and your saying that we have to pay for it?" Carrie said clenching her fists. "Sweetie a women like that should be in a hospital then…look if you don't have the money I'm sorry but I can't give these drugs." He assured her with an honestly sympathetic look in his face.

"No please…sir…please I'm begging you we don't have a lot of money…please…please I promise I'll get you you're money when I can I swear to God." Carrie for split second seriously considered stealing the medication, right from this guys hands. Who could stop her. Carrie may be many things, but a criminal is not one of them. But was it really so bad, stealing to help someone in pain. "…Please…Please you wanna see a teenage girl get on her knees and beg she will…I'm begging you..." Carrie promised him with her usual puppy dog eyes. "…I'm sorry…these nothing I can do." The Chemist responded, growing tired of this gilt trip thing this teenager was seriously trying on him. Carrie looked him dead in the eyes, and realized she wasn't leaving this store with what she needed. She took a long sobbing breath, and finally stormed out of the store. However, as she left she briefly noticed a rather tall looking man dress in black leather making his way to the counter.

Billy threw his old school bag directly into the store clerks face, landing down on the floor below the chemists feet. "…Hey buddy-" The Chemist opened with before he was immediately cut off by a gun pressed against his face. "Just shut up and give me whatever that chick asked for…oh and maybe whatever's in the register!" Billy demanded with the face of a stone cold killer. Carrie sat outside the store waiting for Chris to pick her up. With all her strength she had to fight against storming back into that place and taking the stuff by force. But she had to have boundaries, with all she's been doing this past week, she needed to set limits for herself; to keep Carrie White intact.

"JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Carrie could suddenly hear yelling coming from inside the Pharmacy. After a few seconds of silence. Billy Nolan burst out of the door with a bag full of pills and cash spilling all over the sidewalk. The Chemist wasn't to far behind though as he chased Billy down the street, towards Carrie. "HEY KID, STOP THAT GUY, STOP THAT GUY!" He shrieked as loud as he possibly could. Carrie had the coldest expression on her face, the kind of face her mother liked to make. She hesitantly stepped out of Billy's path and allowed him to pass. "Thanks freak!" Billy commented with a smug grin across his face. He tossed her back a bottle of her Mother's pills and continued to flee down the street, disappearing around a corner. The Plan was to just scare Carrie, maybe teach her a lesson in who to and who to not fuck with. But after seeing that drug store with no customers and little security, late at night. It was hard to resist making a bit of money. Maybe he'll do the scare thing tomorrow night.

"Thanks kid…you know you could have at least tried to help me out, trip him up or something…or in your case, maybe beg him to stop." The Chemist suggested sarcastically, with his hands on his head in disbelief. "…I'm sorry…there's, nothing I could have done…" Carrie replied, hiding the medication inside her jacket. "He's a moron anyway…you saw his face didn't you?" Carrie said as the Chemist simply just staggered back towards his Pharmacy, incapable of processing what just happened. "…I'm really sorry…" Carrie called out from the distance.

"There really was nothing I could have done."

To Be Continued


	10. Episode Ten: Comes Great Responsibility

Episode Ten: Comes Great Responsibility

9:23 PM

Carrie and Chris drove back to the house in mostly silence. This was a very strange situation for both of them. For so long the these two were at the complete opposite sides of the spectrum. And looking at were they are now, it was a place Carrie never thought in her life she'd ever be with be Chris Hargensen, of all people. "So, Carrie…may I ask why were heading back to your house instead of mind?" Chris said tuning the radio to her favorite station. "…I have to give Momma her pills…she needs them really badly…she, she's not well." Carrie replied gently shaking the tube of pills like a maraca. "I just hope we don't run into…" Carrie stopped herself from saying anything further. She may not like Billy Nolan, but she didn't exactly feeling comfortable about getting involved in other people's relationships. "Run into who?" "…Run into, your, boyfriend…I saw him come this way before you picked me up." Carrie and Chris again meet eyes. That news defiantly surprised Chris, Billy was suppose to be in New York right now for a concert. What was he still doing in Chamberlain.

Carrie and Chris struggled to find things to say. They just didn't fit together, like trying to fit a puzzle piece, into the wrong puzzle. However it didn't take long for a conversation to spark up again between the two. Because as they pulled up the street towards Carrie's house. The shy girls eyes were meet with flashing police lights. And virtually everyone on the block swarmed around the White household, something bad had happened, something really bad. Carrie stepped out of the car, and everyone was now looking at her. All the old couples and single mothers that lived on the same street looked mortified to see Carrie White. The shy girl slowly made her way through the crowd of people blocking her path. The closer she got to whatever these people were looking at. The more her chest ached with the thumping of heart. "Kid sorry, you gotta stay back." Some policewomen said shoving at Carries shoulder.

That's when she saw her. Momma, bloodied and in pain. Carrie practically blacked out. So many emotions running through her body at the same time. "MOMMA!" She shrieked rushing past the yellow taped area towards Margaret. "WHAT HAPPENED…WHAT HAPPENED!" Carrie panicked like she never had before. Her mother was dying, there was just no way to process this. "Robber, someone broke into the upstairs bedroom. Look we got the paramedics on the way." Jitter-Bug. He was behind this. There was no doubt about it. She wasn't gone for that long. Who is this guy, how can he move so fast. She wanted to kill him. Break him. Tears streamed down her face. "Momma…Momma…" Carrie and her mother quickly meet eye to eye. She smiled as her mother showed signs of life. "I'm here Momma…" Carrie assured her mother; holding Margaret's shaking hands still. The much older women looked like she wanted to say something. She opened her mouth and smiled, something Carrie didn't see every day. "…I love you…" Margaret said with a sobbing voice, it was so strange. For the first time in years, Carrie saw her mother again. Margret was, oddly human.

Carrie felt her mothers iron like grip become weaker and weaker but the second. Margaret's head slowly tilted back. Drifting away. Gone. Dead. Margaret's hands ungracefully collapsed from her daughters. The stinging pain in Carries chest swelled up by thousand. She had lost everything, were would she go, who would ever love her again. Momma didn't deserve to die like this. Not like this. Jitter-Bug had murdered Carries mother. And she was going to hunt him down. "Hey we got the shooter, he's cornered in the old steel mill, let's get that asshole." Carrie overheard two policemen speaking into a radio. The old steel mill. She finally had him cornered like a wild animal. The madness will end tonight. Jitter-Bug dies tonight. Chris made her way past the crowd of people, and what she saw was heartbreaking. Margaret White was dead. And Carrie had disappeared. "Holy shit, I'm sorry Carrie…"

9:34 PM

Billy had barricaded himself inside the steel mill. Police were everywhere. He had no place to go. Panic swept over him as he could hear them trying to bust down the iron doors that kept him safe. He shakenly reloaded his uncles hunting pistol. He was going to have to fight his way out of this. Somehow. But as he finally started to calm his nerves with quick cigarette. The creaking of the ceiling above his head made him aware of someone else inside with him. He spat out his smoke and seemingly suffered another panic attack. "WHO'S THERE!" He screamed into darkness. Shooting multiple rounds into the floor above. Carrie had him. Jitter-Bug. The man that had made her life a living hell for the last week. He was going to die. She graved him from behind and slammed him into concrete wall. She was unleashing all her anger, every last bit of it. It felt so amazing beating this man to a pulp.

She threw him across the room like a rag doll. Slamming him into a steel mesh in the middle of the room. It was at this moment that Billy had been completely defeated, with a groveling tone he begged this girl to stop. "Please, don't kill me, just give me a chance. JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Carrie was royally triggered by this statement. How dare he ask her for a chance. How dare he. "What about my mother. Did you give her a chance. Did you. ANSWER ME!" She pushed her hand into this mans throat, once again slamming him into the light. Her heart sank at the sight of his face. That face. She knew that face all to well. "…you…" Billy Nolan. It was Billy Nolan who killed her mother. It was Billy Nolan.

Carrie was like a deer in the headlights. Why did it have to be him. Why him.

Her mind was so torn. So broken. She didn't even see the gun pointed to her face. "Sorry Carrie." Billy smiled before cocking the gun. Carrie snapped back to life. Her gilt turned to rage. She swiped the gun from his hand, and proceeded to punched a hole through his chest. Her eyes were as wide as his was. She had just killed someone. He collapsed to the floor, a mutilated corps. Like Carries mother. The shy girl completely caved into herself. What has she done. She's taken the life of another human being. Two human beings. She turned into a monster. The police finally broke through the front doors. And the loud barking of dogs echoed across the run down mill. But The Web-Slinger was already long gone.

Carrie, was already long gone.

10:45 PM

Carrie sat on top of the tallest building she could find. The closer to the sky the better. So she could reach out to her God. Reach out to her mother. And beg for forgiveness. Her hands were covered in Billy Nolan's blood while squeezing at her silver cross. Dried tears streamed down her face. All the happiness she could have ever had was now gone. It was like someone had curved a hole in her heart. She could have saved her. She could have stopped that bastard. These abilities the Lord had given her. She didn't deserve them. Look at all she's done with them. She held her mothers stolen medication in between her fingers. She never felt so alone. She never felt so selfish. But in a strange way. She liked it. Because it motivated her. It pushed her to do something about it. She took a long saddened breath. And stood back to her feet. This was her town. This was her power. And this was her responsibility.

To Be Continued

 **-Sorry bout it readers. I know it took awhile to write this bastard Episode. But I've been busy with finishing Cuz, and writing Teenagers. And doing that prequel thing with Ralph White in Cuz. Sorry. But I hope you liked it. Again not the greatest writer but I try. Also if you haven't already be sure to favorite, follow, and review. I've been loving the reviews this story has been getting, thanks. And also I feel I should mention. If you want to read a story were Carrie actually meets the webhead himself. Check my page if you want there's a million of the bastards. P.S I'm thinking of putting Peter Parker into the story. But I was just wondering how I could do that. Let me know eh. Let me know. :)**


	11. Episode Eleven: My Demons

Episode Eleven: My Demons

The following mourning as all the kids laughed and joked their way through the halls of Ewen. The joy and life of the kids was almost instantly drained from their bodies when they saw her. Carrie slowly made her way towards her locker. I was pretty obvious everyone was staring at her. But not in the way they use to look at her. They rather respectfully moved out of the shy girls way as she walked towards them. No jokes. Or shoves. Just friendly smiles this time around. It was so hard to keep her composure. But she wasn't going to break. Not in front of them. As she hid her head within her locker, she couldn't help but notice a rather large steel box planted above her tower of books. Chris Hargensens Ultras could be seen in her peripheral vision. They looked shy. Unsure about what may happen next. "Hey, Carrie…" Tina called out with an unusually rattled voice.

"…Go away…" Carrie mumbled, gritting her teeth. "Wait. Carrie. We just wanted to talk. Are you doing okay?" Heather added resting the palm of her hand against Carries shoulder. With a twitch of her eye Carrie spun back around, squeezing the throats of her two unwelcome visitors. "Don't Act Like You're My Friends!" Carrie ordered with tears in her eyes. Words could not describe what she wanted with them. Realizing what she doing. Carrie hesitantly released them from her clutches.

The entire school had their eyes on her. She just wanted to disappear. Vanish from existence. She graved the box and slammed her locker shut; taking off down the hall. Running headfirst into Tommy Ross. "Hey-hey Carrie. You okay?." He asked holding the shy girl in his arms. "I'm fine. Please leave me alone." Carrie pleaded staring blankly at a strange letter plastered to her mysterious case. "Carrie. I don't like you being alone right now." Tommy said refusing Carries attempts to leave. "I'll be fine. Go Away." Carrie replied rushing past the much taller boy.

Slamming her way into the girls restroom. She dropped the case onto the floor. Did she even want to know what was in there. She looked at herself in the mirror. And the person she saw. It was the face of a stranger. She had let this power control her for too long. Far too long. She wanted to be herself again. Brushing away her hair, she attempted turning on one of the taps; tearing the sink from the wall. Water spilled out all across the bathroom. In a fit of frustration she tossed it back through the bathroom tiles. These gifts were becoming more like a curse these days. Screaming her heart out Carrie practically pulled out her hair from the roots. She had no where to go. No one to turn to for help.

10:20 AM

Perched on top the school hall, with her head in her knees. She thought about her life. What it had become. Where it was going. She had no family, no home, and worst of all a psychopath was watching her every move. All she had left were these powers. So in her eyes. She had two options. Putting a knife to her throat. Or using these gifts for something other than herself, for once. Jitter-Bug was her problem, but there were people in this world other than him doing bad things. Hurting good people. Maybe she could do something about it. She can do something about it. For Momma and all the others like her she will. But with her new ambition. A new sense of fear filled her body. She had so many things to get off that chest of hers. And no one to talk to about it.

It would be so amazing telling someone all her secrets. But who could she trust with something like this. Who's life would she want to endanger anyway. She could barely protect herself. Let alone someone else with her secret. She just wished their was someone else like her. Someone else to understand her situation. Finally tearing off the letter from the edge of the case, she was anxious to see what the Bug had to say next. "Sorry Bout Momma!" The letter read with a cartoonish frowny face, and the words "Ha Ha" scribbled all across the page of paper. Tears streaked across her face as she scrunched the note up in her fist. She would love to hurt him. Punish him. Abuse him. She wanted to make him bleed. The bastard thinks its funny. Maybe he'll think its a ball of laughs when she makes him incapable of chewing solid food. "…Where are you, you…bastard." She muttered to herself angrily.

"Oh hey. What's got you down." A friendly enough sounding voice asked, scaring her back to reality. She jumped to her feet and saw a boy standing in front of her. A young man in his late teens, very early twenties. She had never seen this guy around town before. And in Chamberlain that was odd. He wasn't a local. And he was definitely a strange boy, you could see it from the first moment you meet him. Jitter-Bug. The name crossed her mind when she saw him. "Who are you?" She briefly thought about jumping on him right then and there. Could this guy be him. Could Jitter-Bug really be standing in front her right now. "Who me, ah. Just a guy trying to brighten up the day of a. Lonely young women." He said with a goofy grin across his face. "…Please go away…" She asked rolling her eyes. Of course he wasn't Jitter-Bug. He was just some kid trying to play tricks on her again.

She just wanted to be left alone. Just once she wanted to be left alone. "Wait where you going?" The boy asked as she gathered up her things. However as she moved closer towards the fire exit, she suddenly felt a strong web line snag onto her coat. Spinning her back into this boys arms. He had such a smug smirk. She shoved him away with all her power. Jitter-Bug. "You Son of Bitch!" She said shaking with rage. The usually shy girl attacked this boy, with hit after hit. Missing every shot, it didn't take long for her to get frustrated again. Collapsing in his arms, completely emotionally drained. She began crying hysterically. She was tired of this life. She just wanted it to be over.

"Carrie…I'm. Not who you assume I am." The brown haired young man stated with a more serious sounding voice. "…Kill me, please just kill me…" Carrie sobbed, hiding her face behind her curtains of hair. "Ah, no I'm good." He replied wiping her tears away with his sleeve. She didn't know what to do. Was this Jitter-Bug or was it not. She couldn't handle these mind games anymore. She had pretty much reached her breaking point. "Listen Carrie. Lets just start again kay." The boy said trying to keep his new friend relaxed. "My name is Peter Parker. Me and my friends need your help." Carrie was confused by this request. He didn't seem to be lying. And her spider sense wasn't tingling. Who is this Peter Parker. Did he want really want her help. Or was this another one of the maniacs games. It was hard to trust anyone these days. But Peter seemed to have powers just like hers. And at this point, she didn't care anymore who this guy was. She just wanted someone. Anyone to talk to about what she's going through. If he's evil she'll deal with it later.

"Wha. What do you want with me?"

To Be Continued


	12. Episode Twelve: Hero

Episode Twelve: Hero

"I'm so sorry for all that's happened to you Carrie."

This boy, Peter Parker. He was so kind to her. The two kids were sitting inside a diner, ice cream and burgers filled their table. "It's okay Peter. It's just nice to meet someone. Like me." Carrie said disappointed fully knowing that this guy could very well be Jitter-Bug. "Hey. Carrie I know what it's like going through what you have. You're not alone." Peter said gently rubbing her hand with a welcoming grin on his face. She nervously moved her hands back under the table. She didn't know what to think of this Peter Parker. "I'm sorry Peter. I, I'm not sure if I can trust you." Carrie said refusing to look her new friend in the eyes. Peter tilted his head at this statement, this really was a hard time for her. "Is it my face?" Peter joked getting little to no reaction. "Oh tuff crowd." Peter added. "I think you might be Jitter-Bug." She explained annoyed by his constant joking. "What like the song?" Peter replied as Carrie accidently slip out one brief moment of laughter.

As much she wanted to keep her guard up around this guy. She couldn't help but enjoy her time with him, except for the occasional bad joke. She really did like him a lot. It was like having a big brother or something. "For the record I hope your not. Him." She said finally letting a smile creep up her face. "For the record you have a cute smile, and I'd like to see it more." Peter replied. She reminded him a lot of himself at that age. Lost, confused, alone. Peter was astonished at how much like him she was. He knew how hard it was for himself at high school. Having all these powers and no one to talk to about what he was going through on a daily basis. In a way Carrie was lucky he turned up when he did. Now she finally had someone's ear to talk off. Would she definitely did. And while Peter wasn't totally excited about recruiting people for Tony's gang of super friends. He had to admit it was kind of cool meeting this girl. With all they had in common. It was like having a little sister.

"So listen Carrie. I'm, gonna be up front with you. I'm here because the Avengers are tearing each other apart. And my team needs some players." Carrie didn't know to respond. She had heard of the Avengers before. But she always thought they were heroes. She couldn't imagine them fighting each other. "Oh, Peter. I can't get involved with that. Besides I have my own problems to deal with. My own war to win you know." Carrie said with a mouth full of chocolate covered ice cream, she felt a little more confident that she could trust Peter knowing he was apparently an Avenger; but she still wasn't sure. "Oh come on. Meet some new and exciting people for a day. Beat the ever loving crap out of them." Peter continued to push Carrie. She hated it when people tried to pressure her like this. "Look Peter. Even if I could help you. I, I don't deserve to fight with the Avenger." Carrie said practically crushing her spoon between her two fingers. "Why?" Peter asked crossing his arms.

Carrie paused for a second. She was resisting every erg to show more tears. "Look when you can do the things that I can. But you don't. And then the bad thing happen. They happen because of you." Carrie said thinking back to the last week of her life. This last week had been one big mistake, everything terrible that had happened in Chamberlain was her fault. She would give anything to take it all back. Peter could understand that. Better than most. "Yeah and that's why you need to help us. Right now some of my friends, friends are about to ruin their lives and we have to stop them. Before it's too late." Peter said smiling.

"With great power, comes great responsibility. That's what you believe right Carrie. Well this is the ultimate responsibility. Stopping a civil war between earths mightiest heroes. Please help me. Please help us. With great power, comes great responsibility. Remember That Care, remember that." Carrie was almost won over by this speech of his. But she couldn't just leave Chamberlain. Jitter-Bug was still out there, and who knows who he might hurt while she's gone. "I, I can't…" Carrie said with tears now streaming down her face. She slid out of there booth graving up her belongings. She just wanted to be left alone. She didn't want anything to do with real heroes. She wasn't one of them.

But as she escaped into a nearby alleyway. She stopped herself from more indulging in more self pity. She wiped her eyes and thought about this opportunity. Maybe this was a chance to make things right. Jitter-Bug would follow her anywhere after all. He was apparently obsessed with her. This case that she squeezed in her iron like grip. Maybe it was time to take a look inside. She will have no more fear for this man. This was her power, her responsibility. Slamming the case on top of a garbage bin, she hesitantly opened up the steel contraption. Not knowing what to expect. She was surprised at what she saw. It was a suit. A really nice looking suit. It felt soft and unnerving strong in her hands. It had the look of spandex, but also something else. Like some of kind light weight armor.

Holding the suit in her hands. She felt this new feeling overtake her body. Determination she could call it. It was time to do what she promised her mother last night. No more tears, no more second guessing. As she held this suit in her hands. With that spider symbol taking up most of her vision. An unsure smirk appeared on her face. The kind of smirk that you get when you're about to do something great. As she held this suit in her hands. Peter Parkers speech played over and over again in her head. But more specifically. One sentence. One short sentence.

"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. Remember That Care, Remember That."

To Be Continued


	13. Episode Thirteen: Spider-Girl

Episode Thirteen: Spider-Girl

New York City

Avengers Private Airfield

4:58 PM

"Alright. I've run out of patients." Tony said nudging at his young friends shoulder. It was Peter's time to shine. The young man with brown hair and a toothy smile raised his hands in the air. "Go Web!" He screamed giving his new buddy her signal. Shooting a web line at Captain America's shield, of all things. The brand new Carrie White made her dramatic entrance onto the battle field. Peter and the rest of his team were surprised at what they saw; everyone out there was. Her suit. It looked just like Peter's, only the blue was replaced by a slick shade of black. She was star struck at everyone she saw in her crosshairs. Captain America, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Hawkeye, and that big green guy. "Ah, hey everyone. Nice too meet you all, I'm the new girl…Spi-Spider-Girl."

Everyone was staring at her. It was almost cute how much this girl looked like Peter, she looked like his biggest fan. Mr Stark, his War Machine friend, The Black Widow, and Peter were now all standing along side her. Smiles crept across their faces looking at this incredibly nervous kid. "You guys have been busy." The Captain said as the verbal battle between friends began. Carrie was on cloud nine, it was hard to believe this was actually happening. However as a she began to finally enjoy herself. That buzzing sensation attacked the back of her skull. She turned around and saw some guy running up the airstrip, with a rocket launcher over his shoulder. He too wore a red and black suit. "HEY!. You guys. You didn't PM me about where we were gonna battle." He said from a distance firing off a rocket without warning. The rocket blasted past Carrie and her new friends, knocking the green guy right through a concrete wall. "Suck my balls Hulk." The maniac said bursting into laughter.

"DAMN IT WADE!" Tony yelled as the fight quickly broke out.

8:32 PM

Finally arriving back in Chamberlain. After a long day of hero on hero violence, Peter pulled up by the local police station. "Peter am I gonna be in trouble?." Carrie asked nursing a bruised eye. "I mean. Their not gonna know where I was this whole time. They might think I ran away." Carrie added with fear in her eyes. "Tony has taken care of just about everything Care. Don't worry." Peter replied too busy smiling at the fact she was wearing her new suit underneath her cloths, like a real superhero would. Carrie's mind was eased at this news. Tony has done a lot for her in such a sort time. Checking her suit for bugs, making upgrades to her web shooters and her new suit alike.

But while this day had been pretty amazing. Carrie still couldn't get Jitter-Bug out her head. He hasn't bugged any of her superhero stuff, not one thing. She still couldn't get a read on what his deal was. One minute he's filming her every move. The next he's turning her into a honest superhero. She just couldn't understand, it was driving her crazy. But it felt so good having someone on her side for once. For once she's not alone in this fight. "By the way how did you guys find me. Honestly." She asked as the two companions stepped out of the rather expensive car. "Get this right. Someone gave Tony your entire Wikipedia page, so to speak. Someone emailed it to him. Probably Fury or something he's always looking for new people to hassle." Carrie rolled her eyes hearing this. Of course, how could she be so stupid, her luck was never this spectacular. "I have a feeling it wasn't a Fury that told you about me. It was probably more like a Bug." She replied watching a car pass by the station.

"Look. Carrie this Jitter-Bug dude. I've seen It all before. Whatever his deal is he will lose it's just what they do. Kay." Peter seemed to know just how to make her smile. After spending so much time with Pete over the last two days, she quickly found this strange connection with him. It was disturbing how much they had in common. It was has jaw dropping. And while Peter may be a little old for her, she was admittedly beginning to develop a bit of school girl crush; it wasn't hard for any girl to fall for Spider-Man. "Well. The cops will take care of you from here on out. Until we meet again." Peter winked with a goofy tone in his voice. Carrie didn't know how to take this, she didn't want him to leave, she needed him. She ran into his chest and clutched him into a powerful bear hug. "…stay…" She shyly insisted resting her face against his jacket. Peter tried his best to break away, but with all his strength he couldn't, Carrie was unnervingly strong even for him.

"Carrie you really want a jerk like me hanging around?" Peter asked blushing profusely. He wasn't use to girls acting like this around him. "Please don't go Peter. Stay with me I. I can't do this alone." Peter thought about it for a second. Maine wasn't that far from New York. Nice enough place. He remembered what it was like for him around this time in his life. He can't just leave her. Maybe a few days or so will be fine. She didn't need him, this Jitter Bug seemed dangerous, despite his goofy name. "Okay-okay-okay I'll stay okay." Peter laughed finally tearing the nervous girl off of him.

"But if I stay. You better get the grades young lady." Peter joked bringing a twinkle to Carrie's eyes. "Oh and Care, trust me I know school sucks. And I know there are jerks but. Like my Uncle use to say high school is where you go to build character you know. Find out who you want to be." Carrie smiled at this statement. She really appreciated his attempts to make her happy, but. "Peter. I already know who I am. Who I, want to be." Carrie replied biting her somewhat bloodied lip.

"...I'm Spider-Girl..."

To Be Continued

 **-So for those of you wondering. The way I imagine the suit looking like is basically a female version of the Spider-Man Homecoming suit. Just with black instead of blue.**


	14. Episode Fourteen: No Easy Life

Episode Fourteen: No Easy Life

One Week Following

Carrie rushed downstairs, with a bright smile on her face, and a spider suit hidden under her shirt. Life was surprisingly good the last few days. Jitter-Bug was still out there watching from a distance, but she was watching him too. And while the frustration of looking for a ghost was certainly getting to her, she finally was able to live her life for at least a little while longer. "Mourning sleepy head." Miss Desjardin said from the kitchen, flipping pancakes over a very hot stove. "Good mourning Miss Desjardin…" The young women said clutching at her bag straps. "Call me Rita at home sweetie please, and I hope you're not planning on leaving without breakfast." Carrie could definitely smell the buttery mixture, probably stronger than Miss Desjardin ever could; it was hard to resist. But being Spider-Girl was never going to be easy like Peter always told her. She woke up this morning to the sounds of panic on the radio, some bank robbery downtown was in progress, and it was getting uglier by the minute.

"Um, Miss Desjardin. I, I have to take some books back to the library. I'll-I'll pick something up to eat on the way okay. See you at school, bye." She explained slamming the door behind her. Rita knew what she was getting into taking in Carrie White. But she never expected her to be acting like this, its not the usual teen behavior. She almost never eats, she's never at home, and she rarely makes conversation. Of course this is normal teenage personality but; strangely enough she doesn't seemed very rebellious about the whole thing. That's the part that throws Rita off. What does her new daughter do, where does she go on these mysterious trips.

Meanwhile

Swinging across Chamberlain, drenched in red and black, Spider-Girl made haste to the scene of the crime. With a bag pack over her shoulder's she was more than prepared for the journey back to school, she wasn't going to be late again. She'll just deal with these robbers and then leave. How hard could that be. Peter Parker could do it, why couldn't she. Landing down by the gang of thugs she patiently waited for the erratic group to realize her arrival. "Hey." She said shyly waving her hand as her mechanical eyes continued to adjust. "Listen guys, I'd love to hang out with you but. I really gotta get to school so…" She explained as one of the thugs fired off a couple rounds of his shotgun, missing the web slinger by a mile. Carrie shot off a bolt of webbing directly at the masked man's forehead, knocking him out cold.

Six guys, all of them looking for a beating. Two thugs dressed like Avengers charged her, with a smile on her face she leaped over them firing web lines to the back of their coats, leaving them hanging from the ceiling, helpless. "Wait a minute. You guys aren't the real Avengers, I can tell Hulk gives it away." She taunted catching one of the thugs fists in her hand. Effortlessly snapping his arm like a twig she threw the muscle bound man through bullet proof glass. Pulling out a handgun, the now panic ridden goon try his best to put this Spider-Girl down for good. Carrie was still amazed at what she could do, the world was almost slowed down to a halt from her perspective. She could practically see the bullets fly past her as she dodged an entire clip of ammunition, catching the last bullet in her fingers.

Kicking him through an ATM machine, her over confidence was quickly shattered however as she noticed the last two remaining thugs speeding off in a get away vehicle with the stolen cash. "Oh no!" She said out load to herself swiftly giving chase. Not now, she had to get to school on time, just once this week. Miss Desjardin won't be happy if she's late again, good god how does Peter do this. As she swung towards the fearful criminals, she couldn't help but notice her spider sense ring off inside her head. She looked up to see a shadowy figure standing on top of a nearby building. Just, standing there watching her. She couldn't stop to find out, these maniacs were goanna kill someone. But as she continued chase, she of course had to wonder, if who she just saw was, who she thought she saw. She briefly turned her head back to see him gone, vanished into thin air. Was that Jitter-Bug, did she even want to think about it right now. Spider-Girl had lives to save, and Carrie White had an English paper to finish.

Life was so much easier last week, when she just didn't care.

8:42 AM

"Okay guys please open your text books to page eight…" Mrs McCredie said as the exhausted Carrie White suddenly burst through the classroom door. "Carrie, so glade you could join us, you know I find it interesting that you live with are very own Miss Desjardin and yet you still can't seem to make to school on time." Carrie stood there with her head down, nervous and embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm-" "Sorry your late. Yes Carrietta you said that yesterday third period. And fifth period the day before that. And first period this past Monday." Mrs McCredie could tell she was humiliating this poor girl, maybe she might be getting a little too aggressive with the kid who just lost her Mother. "Look sweetie I know this is a difficult time for you. But I just, like my students to be on time okay." McCredie said rubbing at Carrie's shoulder. "Thank You, Mrs McCredie." She replied quickly scattering to her seat.

As she got settled she felt Chris kick at her feet from under the desks. "Carrie I don't mean to intrude but. You're late?" "I couldn't tell." Carrie replied defensively. "Well I'm just saying you never use to be, and I never really see you hanging around the school library anymore." Chris said laughing as Sue tried her best not to drop in on their conversation. Sue slightly tilted her head back to see Carrie just sitting there, with a stoned look on her face, and bruised purple blue knuckles. Carrie had certainly changed a lot these days, what was with her. Sue looked over at Tommy with concern in her eyes for what types of stuff she might be getting herself into. "Girl I don't get it. I mean where do you go all the time?." Chris asked as Carrie blankly started out of the window, watching the school's flag wave in the wind.

"Ah. You know, just, just around."

To Be Continued


	15. Episode Fifteen: Crazy Little World

Episode Fifteen: Crazy Little World

9:45 PM

Carrie crept her way back into the house with a hood over her head. She should have been home hours ago. But with fighting bad guys, searching for Jitter-Bug, and saving these poor people in a burning building. Time just kind of flew by. Once she saw the coast was clear she made a run for the fridge, she was extremely dehydrated from all that fire, and all that swinging. Miss Desjardin had a jug of lemonade just sitting there ready for the taking. She practically gaged on the stuff drinking it so fast. "Enjoying the drink?" Rita asked switching on the kitchen light. "Where have you been?" The older women asked noticing Carrie's attempts to hide her face. "I'm sorry I'm late Miss Desjardin…" Carrie replied covering the bruises on her knuckles. "How many times do you think you've said that to someone this week Carrie?." Rita was so surprised by this girl. She never thought Carrie White of all people would be behaving this way. Coming home so late at night.

"I've just been busy lately that's all." Carrie wiped her mouth and quickly tried to race past her confused guardian. Rita held her young friend in her arms, she was still hurting from her mother's death that was clear. Rita hesitated as she lifted Carrie's hood away from her face. Tears ran down the young girls face as Rita's eyes shot open. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, and black smoke stained her body. "Oh God Carrie, where, where the hell do you go. Who does this to you?." Rita said with a crackling voice. "…I'm…I'm sorry, I-I know I haven't been a good daughter to you the last week…" Carrie and Rita stood in silence, that was a word Miss Desjardin never thought she hear. Rita took a deep breath thinking of that word, ever since that doctors appointment, she's longed for that word. Graving a wet sponge, Rita gently brushed at her daughter's face.

"Carrie, you know secrets have a coast their not for free. Not now not ever." She said smiling, Carrie just wanted to be left alone right now. She couldn't get Momma out of her head. Just one small choice could have changed everything, just one small choice. Escaping up stairs to her room, silence swept over the entire house. Rita just wanted this girl to be happy, but with all these secrets in her life, how could she ever hope to be happy. "What are you hiding from me Carrie?."

The Following Day

8:30 AM

The bell rang out through Ewen's halls, letting the kids know its time for class. Carrie weakly shut her locker and staggered her way towards Miss Desjardin's Gym class. "Hey!" Tommy and Sue quickly caught up to the strange girl. She quickly flashed them a smile and tried her best to avoid making conversation. "You okay?" Sue asked hiding behind her boyfriend, Carrie did ask her to stay away. "…I'm okay…" Carrie replied making it painfully obvious she didn't want to talk. "Yeah hey Carrie ah, me and Sue were thinking about going to a movie tonight, thought maybe you might want to come?" Tommy suggested as Carrie quickly nodded her head. "I can't, I'm sorry I'm just, I'm just really busy you know." She said squeezing at her bag straps. "Carrie what happened to your face?." Sue asked with a concerned tone of voice. "What happened to your face?." Carrie asked defensively. As the awkward silence took over the atmosphere, Carrie's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. That phone Holland Mathews gave her, someone was calling it. "Sorry I have to go." She said rushing back out the main doors.

Carrie didn't know why she still had this thing, its not like she used it that much. The only person she called with it was Peter. The caller I.D read unknown, could this really be who she thought it was. Pressing the phone to her ear, she refused to talk, he can talk first. "…Hello Carrie…" The voice said with a disturbing glee in his voice. "I'm gonna kill you." She said gritting her teeth as the phone shakes in her hand. "You know Carrie, I, have so loved are journey together. This, this has been a lot more fun. Then I thought it be." Carrie couldn't stand to hear this voice, it was so hard to listen to it. "You know my friends are looking for you too, my Avenger friends, will find you." Carrie said looking around the street's for anyone holding a cell phone. "Your friends?. Your friends aren't here. This is between you and me, hmm. And of course don't forget who gave you those friends. Don't forget where Spider-Girl came from hmm." He said happily, "She came from me you bastard." Carrie replied enraged by his attitude, so confident, so cocky, it drove her mad. "Well whatever, do you really think your friends have the time for you?. during their bickering?." "Oh and by the way Carrie. I have to say thank you for all the uncomfortable nights watching you alone in your room. Yeah, watching a sixteen year old girl, farting, crying, and touching herself is exactly what I want to see." The voice taunted. Carrie had a look of horror on her face, the things he's seen of her. It was agonizing to listen to.

"Tell me where I can find you than, and I'll show you what you want to see." Carrie offered feeling like she was gonna explode. "Not yet sweet heart, it's been such an honor seeing you grow from a shy catholic girl to what you are know. Why would I want to spoil that, hmm?." His voice seemed more younger than she thought it would be. As he spoke it became very clear very quickly she was talking to someone her own age, or maybe a little older. "What do you want from me?" She asked trying her hardest not to crush the phone in her hand. "See that's the funniest thing Care I…I want nothing from you, nothing at all. I just wanna see how a superhero is born. I'm your biggest fan, after all. Spider-Girl." Carrie was a little surprised by this response, what is wrong with this guy.

"…Why me. Of all people why did you choose me for this?"

"Choose you?. Ha. Ha. Ha. I didn't choose you for shit. What you think people plan for stuff like this. You think you got powers because your so special or something?. Don't be so vain, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time Care. Or the right place at the right time if you ask me, and that's all there is to it. In the end you're just an innocent catholic girl who happened to stumble into my crazy little world. I mean have you ever thought about that day. Have you ever thought what your life would be like if you chose to not go on that field trip. It would be so, boring. So in a way, me and my world gave the life every teenager dreams of. So I guess this is my way of saying you're welcome." He replied smiling his toothy grin. "That's it. SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" Carrie shrieked as the line suddenly went dead. She screamed and smashed the phone against a wall. She wanted to hurt him so bad. Break his bones, tear him apart. She wanted him dead.

Police car's suddenly speed past the school with sirens blearily. There was trouble downtown, and honestly who ever was starting the trouble had seriously picked a very bad time to bad things, in Spider-Girl's town. "I will find you, you bastard…"

"…I will find you…"

To Be Continued


	16. Episode Sixteen: The Spider's Web

Episode Sixteen: The Spider's Web

12:45 AM

Across Chamberlain, in a more isolated part of town. Tony had mentioned there was an old Stark Industries Facility buried under ground by that earthquake back in 1997. For the last week or so Carrie had been using it as her own personal evil lair. It had everything she needed, privacy, tech, medical equipment, computers, and it was completely off the grid. It was doubtful Jitter-Bug knew of it, Tony was good at keeping things hidden. The walls were filled to the top with possible leads on Jitter-Bug and his company Valentine. She had a map of Chamberlain marking off unchecked locations of the town. Blueprints for new spider suits she was working on in her spare time, and of course the trusty recipe for more web fluid. She had so much stuff all across the desks, a sewing machine, a couple first aid kits, laptops and hard drives she stole from other criminals around town, and a chemical mixture of web cooking on a large Bunsen burner, the kind of stuff you would expect to see in an evil lair.

In the corner of the room she had four mannequins wearing half stitch together suits, she always had a thing for sewing. And now a days there were only two things that got her mind off of her troubles, saving the world, and making herself new and exciting Spider-Girl outfits. This place was heaven, it had everything she needed, and while it may be a little damp and infested by eight legged creatures; it was her own personal spider web, as Peter informed her like the true geek he was. As she sat at her desk finally finishing some homework. Her new cell phone, a gift from Miss Desjardin started to vibrate inside her pocket. "Hey Momma." Carrie answered jokingly, awkward silence was all she could hear for a few moments before the conversation slowly started up again. "Yeah. Eggs. Organic got it."

Later That Day

Clayton Winchester, a very formal, very upper class business man wearing a three piece suit calmly shuffled to his car with a briefcase in hand. Strapping on his seatbelt and starting the ignition, his heart began to beat out his chest seeing his keys ripped out of his fingers by some kind of thick web line. "I'm sorry sir, you're a tad over the limit, well a tad over the weight limit anyways." Spider-Girl sat in the back seat with her feet kicked up, swinging Clayton's keys around her middle finger. "Miss White. I had a feeling you would eventually track me down." The old man said with a nervous smile. "Yeah you know it's funny, the only thing I could dig up about this Valentine company of yours, would be you. Clayton Winchester, the name that all the articles, newspapers, and beaten up employees keep repeating. But I must say you picked a perfect time to come back to Maine after such a long vacation. It's almost like you were told to come here." She replied crushing his keys in her iron like grip. "Yes well. I'm not going to beat around the bush young lady. You're not the most important thing in my superiors life, I'm here because of someone else." Winchester replied noticing a paper bag of eggs laying across the seat. "Who. The Easter Bunny, I find it hard to believe he could care about anyone more than me, not to sound like a douche." Carrie said snatching at this Clayton guys briefcase.

"Well it doesn't matter now. That briefcase has everything you need to know, deal with him yourself." He said cocking a loaded revolver under his coat sleeve. "Deal with who, The Easter Bunny?." She asked as the old man pulled a gun to his head. "What do you think you're doing?." Carrie said dumbfounded by his response. "You think you were the only one bitten by that thing that day?." Carrie couldn't believe what he just said. There was apparently someone else at Ewen High like her who could do what see could do, if there was a chance this was true, she was all over it. "I'm sorry for all he's done to you two kids, but I'm done letting him control me." Clayton said tearfully as a bullet drove right through his skull. Carrie's ears rang uncontrollably, she dropped out of the car, tearing her mask off her face.

This guy just killed himself because of Jitter-Bug's games, she knew exactly how he felt, poor guy, just another reason for why The Bug has to be stomped out. This briefcase apparently had everything she needed to know about this other arachni-kid. Not exactly what see was looking for, but she'll take it. Taking off back into the sky, Spider-Girl finally had a glimmer of hope. Maybe she could finally have someone to be in on her secret. Someone who's more local than Peter Parker, who could this mysterious wall crawler be. Why haven't they done anything with their powers. Why hadn't Carrie seen them jumping around town. She had so many questions for this person. But as she swung her way back home, there was in the end only one thing on her mind. Just one thing she couldn't get out of her head.

"Damn it. Forgot the eggs. FUCK!."

To Be Continued


	17. Episode Seventeen: 30,000 Tons

Episode Seventeen: 30,000 Tons

Sitting on the rooftop of Ewen High, Carrie and her new friend started to become more familiar with one another. "It's beautiful." Carrie commented holding up a glass tube to the sun, where the deceased spider laid. "Yeah it knows how to bit though." Sue said laughing. "Yeah tell me about it." Carrie and Sue were on cloud nine right now. They had someone to talk with about what they were going though. Sure Carrie had Peter, but Sue had no one, and Carrie White was the last person she expected to become her partner in crime so to speak. "Who else knows about this?" Carrie asked expecting to hear Chris and the rest of The Ultra's names blurted out. "No, just you. And Tommy." She replied nervously. "You know Carrie it, it all makes sense now. Those bruises, the mysteriousness. You're Spider-Girl." Sue added just happy to know everything was okay, just happy to know Carrie White wasn't on drugs, or worse.

"Please don't tell anyone Sue, please." Carrie pleaded squeezing at the taller girls hands. Sue didn't understand why Carrie was so secretive, its not like Sue was telling the whole world about what she could do. But she was never this obsessed about hiding it. Sue smiled and nodded her head yes, she didn't understand half of the stuff Carrie did, but it wasn't her secret to tell after all. "So you, have you found anything on Jitter-Bug?" Sue asked with shaking hands hidden under her coat. "...Nothing..." Carrie replied disappointed in herself, it was clear by now that she wasn't going to find anything on him he didn't want her to know. Carrie and Sue were just puppets in his twisted little game. "You know Carrie, we could just leave. Run away together, go somewhere he'll never find us. Everyone here will be a lot safer if they were out of the crossfire." Sue suggested.

Carrie couldn't believe what she was hearing, Sue had super spider powers and her big plan was to just run away. What had Jitter-Bug done to her. "I can't just run away Sue, I can't. But if that's what you want, I won't hold it against you." Carrie replied with a shy smile. "Why can't you run because your Spider-Girl?. Come on Carrie what have these people ever done for you?. We don't deserve people like you Carrie, why bother trying to help these assholes?." Sue asked noticing some tears beginning to form in Carrie's eyes, why was she crying, Sue didn't understand the hero way, and she never will. "You don't understand Sue, I would love to leave, hide from the world. But I have blood on my hands, and Jitter-Bug is out there somewhere. I can't just sit back and let better people then me get hurt because I choose to run away. I have to stop him, because I'm the only one that can. Its not my choice, its my responsibility. With great power, comes great responsibility. I have, to stop him. No matter what I will always be Spider-Girl, Carrie White can never be." Sue looked into this girls eyes. She was clearly serious about everything she said. People like Carrie gave her hope for this world. With great power comes great responsibility, that was certainly profound.

"My girls." A voice said with a gleeful cheer. Sue and Carrie spun around, and that's when they saw him. A boy with thick brown roots, and a horribly cut up face, stitched back together. "Hey, nice to finally meet ya." He said adjusting his tie. The Bug wore a very stylish and rather expensive suit everywhere he went. Carrie didn't know what do she was so angry, she was practically frozen with rage. "You know Sue, you sure do cry a lot, more than Carrie even." He said smiling. Carrie ran for him, with all her amazing speed she ran for him, hitting nothing but air. Wrapping a line of webbing around Carrie's throat, Jitter-Bug began to squeeze the life out of her. "Oh now Carrie. You should save your strength, Spider-Girl has lives to save after all, in about a minute." He said as Sue was practically paralyzed in fear. Finally allowing the blue faced Carrie to breath, Jitter-Bug turned his attention. "Now, you. I have to say I'm royally disappointed in your lack of, anything exciting really. What a waste of all that power, just look at your sister over here. A heroine who's about to save a building full of people. You have done nothing with this gift and now I hear you wanna skip town on us?." Jitter-Bug said gritting his teeth. "Excuse us Carrie me and Sue need to have a nice long chat, oh and by the way that building over there is about to come dumpling down so, you know, don't want people to die. Go get em tiger." He added gently kicking the coughing girl off the side the roof. "Sue, don't you know if you run from me your loved ones tend get hurt?"

As Carrie jumped back to her feet, her spider sense started to go crazy, beating inside her head like a drum. A controlled explosion made quick work of the buildings support, and it slowly craned down to the ground. The building was so massive, it was like a miniature skyscraper, it must have weighed a good thirty thousand tons. Without hesitating she sprinted towards the Goliath, she ran so fast that cars would shake in her path. She raised her hands into the air and instantly felt the force of impact rattle through body. She screamed with determination as her muscle were pushed to their absolute limit. The poor souls trapped inside the building watched in awe as Carrie slowly but surly lifted the entirety of this concrete and steel monster over her head.

Carrie felt like her head was going to explode, it had been a long time since Spider-Girl's strength was truly challenged like this. She sweat like the family pig, gently setting it down on the roads and grass areas alike. She breathed heavily, she punted like she was in a desert in the afternoon. Sue and Jitter-Bug had disappeared of course. But Carrie had finally seen that monsters face, he wasn't a ghost, he was just a boy; and boys can be killed. Retreating into an alleyway, almost passing out on a stack of garbage bags, she refused to give up on Sue. Her friend was in danger, and she wasn't going to let The Bug crawl back into his hiding place again. Firing off a web line she took flight across Chamberlain, following hot on Jitter-Bugs trail. "You'll pay Jitter-Bug!" She said slipping into a change of cloths.

"IF I HAVE TO CHASE YOU FOREVER, YOU'LL PAY!"

To Be Continued

 **-I realize Spider-Man can't lift 30,000 tons. But look at my face, does this look like the face of someone who cares. Leave me alone it was epic okay.**


	18. Episode Eighteen: Mr Grinch

Episode Eighteen: Mr Grinch

The Following Day

12:45 AM

"You know. Being strapped down on a bed of flowers isn't really what I do on the first date. I'm not that kind of girl cutie." Carrie and Sue laid opposite each other inside some kind of strange laboratory. It had sort of a romantic theme going on, "You know, now's not the time for jokes Carrie." Sue said annoyed beyond belief, Carrie had been going off with the jokes pretty much all day long. "Jokes are a pressure release, I'm just nervous about our Bachelor, I hope he doesn't vote me off the island." Carrie replied looking directly at one Jitter-Bug's many surveillance camera. "Well please just stop okay." Sue pleaded tending to a bruised eye. "Remind me again why he beat the shit out of us?" Carrie asked still spitting up blood. "I don't know. Something about internet comments, Mr Grinch songs I, I don't know he's fucking crazy." Sue replied trying to break from restraints, with all her amazing strength. "Ladies don't bother, that's Adamantium you're trying to tear and trust me, that ain't gonna tear easily." Jitter-Bug slowly made his presence once again known to the girls. Carrie could practically feel Sue trembling beside her. "You know this isn't anyway to treat a girl Bug-Boy, but honestly if you wanted to relive your fifty shades fantasy's all you had to do was ask." Carrie said with a flirtatious wink of her eye.

"Well who doesn't appreciate a brave face. Ha. Ha. Ha." The psychotic young man fired back, squeezing the usually shy girls lips together like a blow fish. "I have to say I. I do consider myself a fan. Spider-Girl after all is my own creation and, it brings warmth to my heart to see how far you have come." He said playful slapping her blushed cheeks. Carrie looked into those big doughy brown eyes of his and smiled. "I guess all that's left is for me to join a team, or maybe a sidekick any takers, Susan?." Carrie asked as only angering her new friend even more. "Actually the next step is to face your greatest enemy. Me, that's why you're here. The final showdown. And also because Sue has been a right pain not doing anything with her powers." The boy explained smiling at the disturbed blonde, shaking in terror. "Hey can you get us a couple sandwiches to past the time were kinda hungry out here." Jitter-Bug was admittedly getting slightly irritated by Carrie's new found sense of humor. She was no fun when she wasn't vulnerable, and after crying bloody murder for several minutes while getting her ass beat; her having this change of heart now came as an even bigger surprise to him. "Or maybe a little bit of cable TV, never had it before, always wanted it."

Jitter-Bug had already had enough. Striking the poor girl in the noise with all his strength. Carrie could taste blood gushing out of her nostrils, she had to fight her emotions for control, she refused to let him see anymore tears. "...Thanks but, I don't really like the taste of blood, I mean I know you do but maybe you should see a doctor about that it can't be good for you." Carrie explained noticing a slight twitch in The Bug's eye as he gazed off to the side of the room. "You are so unbelievably annoying." He said with his smile completely washed away. "Oh well thank you I do try. Hey you know speaking of doctors you should also get that whole stitched up face thing looked at I mean it's so thirty years ago. Plus your kinda hot, why ruin such a gorgeous face. God I mean I don't want to be attracted to you, but I weirdly enough am. Maybe we could have had something special if actually had guts to ask me on a date instead of watching me like a creep with those super secret cameras of yours." Carrie added with a chuckle in her voice.

"How bout you do me and Sue a favor and shut the fuck up. Or I'll skin that pretty Rita lady you love so much, lets see how many wise cracks you spit out after losing two mothers. Both times being your fault of course." Jitter-Bug and Carrie locked stares. It didn't take long for the smile to reappear across his face, and the tears to once again form around her eyes. "...I...Ah...Fuck you..." She muttered choking up with emotion. "Ha. Ha. Ha. I think I hurt Carries feelings." He said proudly to the already emotionally drained Sue Snell. "So wait you...wha, whats your power anyway, what are you like, some kind of super pincushion?." Carrie asked, refusing to let him win. Taking a rather large breath, The Bug suddenly flung his fist into Carrie's direct vision, and three razor sharp metallic looking claws shot out of his knuckles, almost piercing the skin on her face. "Shut the fuck up, or I'll cut out that irritating little voice box of yours." He threatened as the blades stained with his own blood. "You see Carrie, not all of us got our tricks from a fucking mosquito bite. You think you know pain, Ha. Ha. Ha..." Jitter-Bug said slowly retracting those claws back beneath his skin.

Carrie didn't know how to respond to this one. She knew he had all her abilities, yesterday made that pretty clear. But along with that he had something else in him, something much worse. Carrie looked at his knuckles and saw no sign of damage anywhere, it's as if his wounds healed as fast as they bleed. "Yeah I know what you're thinking, pretty awesome right, but unfortunately, no Adamantium skeleton just, just the claws sadly, and the mutated Weapon X DNA, and the mutated spider DNA on top of that, where do you think I got this face from?. Trust me sweetie you are, never gonna feel pain like this ever again in your life." He happily stated wiping Carrie's face clean of tears. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She shirked trying with all her strength to break free. "Now Carrie. One thing you should know about me is that I do love a fair fight. You and I should be level playing field, for the big main event. For example would you believe me if I told you I was forty eight years old?. Shit I had spider powers back when Parker was in diapers, you know, that guy you touch yourself over when you think no ones looking." He taunted with a devilish grin, reminding her of all he's seen from her most private moments. "Great idea asshole, make your arch nemesis immortal. Brilliant." She said with her heart beating out of her chest. "Well as I said I want nothing from you really, but honestly it would be a real shame to this world if you were gone to soon. And wanna be there for it all Spider-Girl."

"What do you say Carrie, Wanna have some fun before the big main event?."

To Be Continued

 **-Sorry I was suppose to update hours ago but I ended up seeing Logan again for the third time. All three times by the way I was crying like Peter when he murdered his Uncle Ben. By the way is it just me, because that movie reminds me a lot of my other story Cuz, I mean when you look at the two of them side by side, their disturbingly similar. It's really strange how that worked out, anyway crazy things are coming so, yeah it's gonna be off the chain in the next few Episodes.**

 **-Oh by the way that guy in the reviews who called himself Jitter-Bug, yeah that was totally me. :)**


	19. Episode Nineteen: Reborn

Episode Nineteen: Reborn

In the heart of Jitter-Bug's lair, Carrie was screaming in pain. It was indescribable pain, chemicals, toxins, radiation, blood. Machines unmercifully tore apart her body and forced it back together again. Sue could hear it all happening, she had never heard Carrie beg like she was now. Her skin was penetrated over and over again by needles and knives, some kind of liquid metal filled into her lower forearms, she could feel it hardening inside her. She could feel that same sensation inside her head, that feeling she had when she was bitten by that spider. Her vision blurred and her ears rang, her brain felt like in was going to explode. After hours of torturous surgery, Carrie was finally able to stop screaming. Jitter-Bug watched every minute of her pain, sure sedation was an option but were was the fun in that. He needed her to suffer, he needed her to feel true rage, fuel for the final showdown.

"Told you it would hurt."

Tossing her back into the honeymoon sweet with Sue, it brought warm feelings to The Bug's heart, seeing how powerful she will become. "Have fun." He said with a disturbed smile, pointed at Sue. Once they were again alone, she quickly rushed towards the spasming science experiment. Carrie's eyes had completely rolled to the back of her skull, her entire body was soaked with blood, pus, sweat, mutated chemicals, and an overwhelming amount of growing pains. "Carrie, please just relax, oh god what has he done to you.?" Sue said panicking in every sense of the word. Carrie couldn't control herself, the spasms became worse and worse by the minute. Those chemicals, serums, the radiation, it was all attacking at her DNA, her genetic code. It was like a lighting storm inside her genes, her skin turned a sickly pale green, and her veins ran bright purple.

"Carrie, just stay with me okay. Please, you can't leave me, not with him. Carrie, PLEASE!."

The Following Day

Carrie suddenly jolted back to life, she felt different, more different than ever before. She barely felt human anymore, he did something terrible to her, just when she thought he couldn't take anything more from her. Staggering to her feet, her wounds from last night had appeared to have healed, in fact, it felt like her body was unnaturally pure. Her skin felt like that of a newborns, all of her mothers beatings, the scars, the bruises, they were all gone. As she looked around the facility, it seemed like it had been deserted, Sue, The Bug, both of them were gone. This final showdown he's been talking about, of course he was going to make her wait. Her arms were itching like crazy, she was completely confused about this whole situation. Scratching at her wrist, her finger got caught on some kind of sticky liquid like substance. She pulled on the think strand with all her strength, stretching it out by a few meters. This was web fluid, why the hell was it coming out of her wrists.

Pressing her middle fingers down against her palm, a web line fired off out of her body. Organic webbing, that was the least of her worries. Clutching her hands into fists, blood spluttered out of her knuckles as three adamantium vibranium mixed claws shot out of each arm. She winched, moaning very loudly at the unexpected sharp pain. These claws were amazing, but she wasn't sure if she wanted them. What was Jitter-Bug's problem, he should be trying to kill Carrie, not give her power ups. Before she could even think about what was going on, her spider sense buzzed like crazy. A massive explosion leveled the entire building, with Carrie still inside it.

When the smoke cleared, she managed to drag herself out of the wreckage. Her whole body had been burned down to the bone, half dead. She watched in awe, struggling to breath as her skin appeared to replenish itself. Escaping out into a clearing, her body healed in less than a minute, better than ever. She really was immortal, she could feel her broken bones snap back into place, and her internal organs practically regrew themselves. All the hair on her body returned, and the tar in her lungs dissipated.

"What's happening to me?." She said to herself filled with more fear than anger. Running back towards town, she still didn't have time to waste thinking about it. There was probably a man hunt out for her and Sue by now, she needed to find Miss Desjardin, reach out to the police. Life was about to get a lot more complicated, what did he do to her.

"What have you done you bastard."

To Be Continued


	20. Episode Twenty: He's Back

Episode Twenty: He's Back

After a very long bath, trying her best to clean herself of Jitter-Bug's filth. Carrie was stood at the bathroom mirror, with a towel wrapped around her body, and an expressionless look in her eyes. She hesitantly shot out her new shiny claws, finally able to give them further inspection. Every time the blades pierced her skin it hurt even more, but at least blood wasn't pouring out of her knuckles this time around. "Holy shit." She said amazed at how sharp, and how strong they were. She had never seen metal like this before, it was so beautiful and so smooth. What had that crazy asshole done to her. She had never felt power like this before. She slowly cut at her arm with the monstrous looking claws and watched the wound disappear in a matter of seconds. She washed away the blood and quickly escaped towards the door. However as she her hand squeezed at the handle, she suddenly heard Miss Desjardin's voice faintly from downstairs. In fact she could hear everything from downstairs, the policemen's footsteps, the scratching of ink against paper as one of them decided to take notes. Her hearing was unbelievably heightened, not unlike that of wolf or a dog; she could also smell the two men's cologne as if she was standing right next to them, even from behind a locked door evidently.

"Maybe I should call myself Spider-Wolf-Dog-Girl."

Slipping into one of her clean nighties, Carrie headed back towards the living room where the police and Rita waited for her. Her hair was still soaking wet and covering her face like curtains, the last few hours had seemed to have reverted Carrie back to her old nervous self, it was hard to forget being in the presence of Jitter-Bug; it was hard to forget being in the presence of the devil. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay sweetie." Rita said with tears in her eyes squeezing Carrie into a massive bear hug. "Miss White we would just like to ask you some questions if that's okay?." The younger officer asked with a sympathetic tone of voice. But that voice, she could never mistake that voice, as she slowly looked into the cops eyes, she saw the eyes of a killer. Jitter-Bug, he was wearing a police outfit, and enough makeup to cover up the most horrific of scars. He faintly smiled and pressed his finger to his lips telling her to "shh". Carrie had to fight with all her strength to keep her claws inside her body, it was obvious Miss Desjardin and this other officer would die if she tried anything. The nerve of him, to come here, he's just fucking with her again. It seemed to be his favorite pass time.

"So could you please, if you don't mind tell us what you went through, this Sue girl, your sure she's with this Jitter-Bug?." He asked smiling at the aggressive hatred in her eyes. "I'm sure of it, he's a real crazy asshole, bit of a man child, no friends lives at home with his Momma kind of guy." She said with a smart ass look on her face. "You little shit." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. "Well is a good thing we have Spider-Girl, I'm sure she'll protect you." He said as the other officer quickly spoke up. "Ah Michael please do remember there is a police warrant out to catch and arrest this, Spider-Girl you seem to be so found of. The whole ride here he's been talking about that vigilante." The older man said laughing. "Well he should, I think she's a real hero." Carrie said staring directly into The Bug's eyes. "Oh yes she is." He proclaimed proudly, the way a father would talk about their child. "Do you two know each other?." Miss Desjardin asked noticing how they were talking, it wasn't the typical way strangers talked to one another. "No!" The two kids said simultaneously.

There was knock at the front door, and Rita excuse herself to answer it. "Thanks for the claws, it'll make it easier to fix you; like the dog you are. Michael." Carrie said with edge of her blades sticking out of her skin. "Whatever, they'll just grow back anyway." The Bug replied smiling his toothy smile. "Hey Carrie sweetie um, there's a, Peter Parker here to see if your okay?." Miss Desjardin said as she could practically see Carrie's heart flutter with excitement. She suddenly raced towards the door and almost knocked the poor boy off his feet jumping into his arms. "I-I ah heard about the building that blew up downtown, came down first chance I got, I've been looking for you for the the last few days now are you okay did you hurt you?." Peter asked holding her tight in his iron like grip. "No Peter, he's got my friend, he kidnapped her, and, she by the way, also has spider powers too." She explained realizing he had a lot of catching up to do. "Wait, ah what, so you-" "No-no Peter shut up listen, He's in my house, the young guy in the police outfit that's him." Carrie whispered, slightly fearful of what Peter might try and do. "Please Peter don't, don't say nothing. If you start a fight he'll kill Miss Desjardin and that other cop in there, just play it cool please." Carrie pleaded as Peter softly nodded his head in response, she didn't have to be concerned about him acting crazy, but anything was possible.

"Ah, Miss Desjardin, this is. Peter, my, buddy." Carrie introduced the older boy to everyone. Rita was a little more than shocked, where did she meet this guy, did he just drop out of thin air. "Nice to meet you Miss Desjardin." Peter said polity shaking her hand. "Please just call me Rita, as I keep asking this one to do so." Rita was at least happy to see Carrie acting happy, it was like as soon as this Peter guy showed up, her face lit up like Christmas, who was this guy.

"Hey" The young officer greeted kindly instantly catching Peter's attention. So that was him, this was the Jitter-Bug he heard so much of.

"Hey" Peter replied with a convincing smile.

To Be Continued


	21. Episode Twenty One: A Black Pawn

Episode Twenty One: A Black Pawn

"Well your ah, cooperation in this difficult time was certainly appreciated Miss White."

Jitter-Bug taunted Peter and Carrie as, they had to fight every fiber of their being not to destroy him right then and there. "You realize we can't follow him right. He defiantly has our sent. But I have his, oh and it smells so good." Carrie said taking a sniff of the air. "Um okay, so thats something a spider can do I guess?." Peter sarcastically said, thinking of what else Carrie must have been though since they last meet. "Yours smells pretty great too." She said sniffing around Peter body like feral dog. "What are you doing?." Peter said instantly snapping Carrie out of her animistic trance. Something really strange has happened inside of Carrie, something deeper has changed, something deeper than genetics. "So-sorry, I-I couldn't help myself." She said laughing. "Did something else happen to you recently, because if so your the luckiest girl in the world getting superpowers from a freak accident two times in a row." Peter and Carrie meet eyes, it was so good to see him after all the craziness that has happened. "So hey, what's been going s on since I've been gone." Peter asked gently punching Carrie's shoulder.

"Ah, Peter. Maybe we should take this upstairs. It's gonna be a long story."

Meanwhile

Jitter-Bug swung into his apartment window, slowly but surly stripping off his police uniform; while Sue sat still chained to the sofa in her special adamantium restraints. "Honey I'm home. You know there is nothing better than coming home after a hard days work to enjoy some soothing and, relaxing, answering machine messages." The Bug insisted switching on the lights and pressing down on the machines flashing red button. "You have, eight, new messages." "Message one, left at, 12:43 AM." The machine informed him as he slipped into something more comfortable. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER. JITTER-BUG, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WAREHOUSE, WHAT HAVE DONE TO THE PENTHOUSE. ALL MY MEN ARE DEAD, MY MONEY, MY COKE, MY GUNS, ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE BUG. WHEN MY BOY FINDS YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER FUCKED WITH ME. YOU HEAR ME, YOUR DEAD, YOUR FUCKING DEAD CALAWAY!." The ill tempered sounding voice suddenly cut out. "Message two, left at, 2:05 PM." The machine stated as Jitter-Bug jumped back out of his room, wearing his fancy pajamas and thick royal like rope. "Hey it's Deadpool here can I get a extra large cheesy bacon Taco delight, no make that two, oh and put it on my tab Mr Del Reo, couldn't possibly get my mourning fix without you my slender brown homie. Hello, hello. Hellooo. Del Reo, slender brown homie?." Sue was already getting tired of Jitter-Bug's insanity, but this was pushing it even for him. The kinds of people he talked to, the kinds of threats he received, she wouldn't be able to live like that. "Message three, left at, 3:59 PM." "Hey Michael it's your land lord I came to check in on your..." The message however was quickly skipped over by an impatient Jitter-Bug, he didn't have time for Davon and all his bullshit right now.

"Message four, left at, 5:21 PM." "Mr Calaway, this is Dr Lexington, my call is regarding your frequent need for antagonistic behavior towards myself and my children. Come now Michael, this constant avoidance of me I feel is undeserving. These actions are the ones of a spoiled billionaire playboy which you clearly are. But you're a solider first son, remember that. Oh and on the topic of solider's, your, brother. Is on the move, meet me, alone at the old estate tomorrow at six o'clock if you want to talk real business, prove your maturity. If you dare." Ripping the machine out of the wall, Jitter-Bug quickly brushed it off and gave a wink of his eye to the petrified Sue Snell, wiping the makeup off his face with a wet towel, revealing his horribly stitched up face.

"I'll listen to the rest later, couldn't stand anymore of that droning. How bout you?." He said laughing. "Are, are you gonna kill me?." Sue asked with tears in her eyes. "...No, I just, wanna talk. Fate gave you these, amazing powers and,you haven't done anything with them. I find that strange. Not trying to save the world?." He asked honestly incapable of thinking of any alternative. "Why so, I can get killed or kidnapped by evil bastards like you?." She replied angrily, "You don't know what real evil is bitch, you haven't even scratched the surface." He replied with a slightly, irritated expression. "You wanna, you wanna know what real evil is, hmm?." He asked politely. "Real evil is knowing you could have been something so different in life, so normal, so happy, but unfortunately being forced into someones else life size game of chess. And you, are nothing more than a pawn, not even a fucking knight just a pawn how fucking lame is that right?." The Bug asked with a heavy enough heart.

"See the truth is Sue, what I really am, is just a giant ass black pawn, refusing to go into battle for his king and queen. Because my king and queen, they, are real evil...Kay."

To Be Continued


	22. Episode Twenty Two: Michael

Episode Twenty Two: Michael

California

1969

11:45 PM

Two very young boys sat in a booth at the back of La Mascara, an old bar in the middle of the desert. It was a scene these two visited often, whenever they weren't studying or chasing girls you could find the Calaway boys here. Sure they were defiantly too young to be having anything to do with alcohol, but this bar wasn't exactly fit for any kind of liquid consumption to begin with, and as dad liked to say, "They tell on us we won't tell on them." words to live by as far as they were concerned. "It is just me or does Mr Hudson's English class get easier every hour of the day." Michael asked chucking what seemed like his hundredth shot. "Dude forget about all that, look that, that Mary chick." Ben slurred out, the two boys practically incapable controlling their laughter. "When you gonna ask the girl out?." He asked brushing away at his little brothers think brown locks. "Ah, she, I'm no good for he-her man, besides I-I got biology profiles to do you know." Michael insisted weakly raising up his glass, the way he was lifting it you could swear it weighed a full ton. "Michael Edward Thomas Calaway you are, L.A's most, richest bachelor okay." Ben assured him with drunken smile. "I believe the term is eligible bachelor, and if I was the most eligible, you'd be the most intoxicated." Michael joked lighting up a cigar.

"Eh, you know grandpa hates it when you steal his cigars man." Ben said swiping it from Michael's lips. "Well he shouldn't be smoking them he is old as fuck. I'm doing grandpa a favor." He replied laughing to the point were he couldn't breathe. "Hey Boys, I Think You've Had Enough!." The bar tender stated with an impatient look on his face. "Oh come on one more round, just to put me to sleep?." Michael pleaded with a shy smirk. "It's okay sir, I'll take it from here." A man wearing a nice suit proclaimed slowly walking up to the rich kids, with great swagger in his step. "Hello boys, my name is, well, just call me The King. My Queen is waiting out in the car. Boys I am here, because I wanna play a nice long game of chess and I need my peaces."

"Oookaayy." Ben said once yet bursting into laughter. "Well, sir with respect I-I think you may have the wrong guys." Michael added trying his best to be polite, even in his drunken state. "No-no I got the right guys, Michael and Ben Calaway. I want us to play a few rounds if thats okay?." The man offered with a charming smile. "Ah sorry guy, we're a tad lit right now so, sorry. Maybe we can jam some hide and seek if you want?." Ben continued to poke and prod and Michael's patients, even in his current condition, Michael couldn't stand to listen to his brother be a dick to strangers, something he had a degree in. "Or, how about a game of?." The King said pulling out a old looking revolver, shooting poor Ben between the eyes.

Michael screamed and froze cold dead panic. "You FUCKING-" Ben jumped at the maniac and was swiftly shot in the knee, collapsing down to the floor bellow. "I, am sorry son, but to play me game. You don't need to be alive. Rest now my son." The King said smiling, shooting him point blank, blowing off the top of Michael's head.

"Don't worry boys, you two shall, rise from the ashes, I promise."

Present Day

Jitter-Bug jumped from his sleep, with his claws slicing through practically everything in their path. "...Mary...ah fuck...Mary, Ben, Sarah, Christen, Keith, Olive, Michael..." He was having the dreams again, the nightmares. He thought he was past all this bullshit, but apparently his psychiatrist was wrong. "Mary, Ben, Sarah, Christen, Keith, Olive, Michael." Carrie stood outside his bedroom, while Peter had managed to get Sue out of their, swinging across town as fast as he could. Carrie could hear tears streaming down this guys face, she never thought she would hear him cry. Michael heard the creaking of his closet mirror. He liked to stay up late at night and just listen to the sounds of his bedroom. It was peaceful, "All the things you've been thinking about Michael, they make me sad." Whenever The Bug thought about his past, there was always this one memory he went back to, a conversation he had with his grandpa, after his first fight.

"I thought you learnt the meaning of responsibility." Grandpa said dabbing an ice pack over his grandsons bruised eye. "Don't you understand, that guy was being a jerk to those girls." Michael beginning to tear up. "Son do you remember all the talks we had, about doing the right thing, without raising your fists. You owe it to yourself and to others to be better, because you can be better." Grandpa said smiling. "Oh, you don't know what it feels like, to hurt someone knowing your doing the right thing." Michael said with a frustrated tone of voice. "You've been given a gift Michael, your such a good person far better than I could ever be. But believe me Michael, violence is not the answer." The two men look into each others eye. Both brought to tears as they spoke. "Take my hand son." Grandpa insisted with a nervous smile. "...no Grandpa..."Michael replied choking up as the tears started to stream more intensely. "...this world is seriously fucked up...and I don't care how it's done, someone needs to fix it...you understand..." Michael said breaking down in his Grandpa's arms.

Looking dead into his bedroom mirror, Jitter-Bug, stared at his own messed up reflection, tears still streaming down his face.

"...you understand..."

To Be Continued


	23. The Death of Jitter-Big

The Death of Jitter-Bug

Waking up inside some kind of a underground lair, Jitter Bug was amazed to see how far his girl had come. Carrie had managed to create a bat cave of sorts for herself. Sue was free, Peter Parker was doing his best to comfort the traumatized girl, and Carrie was busy tearing the claws out of her hands, one by one. Even with blurry vision, Michael could clearly see an unusual amount of blood covering his knuckles. Of course she took the liberty of tearing his out for him. Once ripping out the final blade with one last squeal of agony. Carrie was finally capable of breathing again, and letting her fresh wounds heal. "You okay?" Peter asked wiping the blood from her hands. "Yeah just, just get Sue." Carrie replied noticing The Bug's moment in the corner of her eye. "my girls." Michael said gazing down at his blood soaked claws, spilled out across the floor. "Mourning asshole, personally I like us better without those things." Carrie quickly regaining her strength.

"Has Sue made up your mind about doing something with those powers?." Michael asked, still looking to the floor. "Why do you give a shit about what she does with her-" "I care, because, fuck sake Carrie. I just do okay." He replied with frustration burning inside. "Back in 76, I was, living in a small town in Kansas. I was trying to live a normal life. Tried to, start over, I went into the foster agency found myself a new home...you know after the last one was burned to the ground." He explained as Carrie's fists were noticeably shaking. "I tr-tried to finish school like regular kids do. I had new little brother and sister to take care of as well. Life was pretty good." His eyes started to water his anger was growing. "I, went to prom with this girl, she, she felt sorry for me I guess I don't know. The mysterious new kid in school was going with the head cheerleader sounds like a fucking cliche I knows but, I was. For once, in a very long time, I was happy. But I didn't deserve that happiness I. The King and Queen found me, they, they. Activated the control chip in my brain, they went against their word and..." Michael took a second to breath, his face streaming with warm tears. "I, kill them all, cut them down with those claws. I went back and home, my little brother and sister were in bed and I..." Michael suddenly broke down right before Carrie's eyes.

"...I've done terrible things...so why stop doing terrible things..."

Carrie and this boy lock eyes. He was clearly speaking the truth, the horrible, heart wrenching truth. "Do you wanna here more?." He asked as Carrie shyly nodded her head. "I don't wanna hear anymore. Please stop." Carrie for once saw this boy, and saw something other than, Jitter-Bug. She looked at this boy and saw, just that, a boy; a seriously fucked up, deranged, damaged boy. "I'm sorry for all thats happened to you." Carrie said showing some signs of compassion, but mostly still just hatred for this animal. "Look at me Michael Calaway, you turned me into something I don't wanna be, you made me immortal. I'm gonna out live everyone I ever care about and thats because of you, I want my humanity back. You robbed me of a normal life." Carrie replied filled with rage.

"Serum X-66 will irradiacate any mutant genes in your body if thats what you want. As a matter fact, that serum, just so happens to be, in my hip." Michael said smiling. "What do you mean?." "I never leave home without my mortality. You want it, take it." Without hesitating, Carrie used one of the scattered blades to dig out a large blood soaked zip lock bag. Despite The Bug's whining he was actually proving to be very helpful. Inside the bag was a glass bottle filled with some kind of blue glowing liquid, and a needle at its side. Within a minute Carrie had the serum ready to go. "So I inject this into me, and I go back to being regular old Spider-Girl?." Carrie asked nervously. "Yeah, back to being a less amazing superhero." Michael replied as Carrie suddenly shoved the needle into his neck, pumping half the serum into his blood stream. The first thing she noticed was that his injection point wasn't healing, and his skin went a slight shade whiter than usual. His eyes turned red, and he began coughing up some kind of green sick.

Slowly but surly, the transformation was complete, with Michael struggling to breathe; it looked as if he was back to the old way of life, after all this time. "I, thanks. Didn't really have the balls to do that myself." Michael commented as Carrie didn't waste time injecting the rest into herself. "Ahh, oh god ah." The pain was serious, but after several minutes the result was well worth it. She could already feel the change inside her, the feeling of vulnerability, weakness, for the first time in her life she was happy to feel that way. She missed it so much.

"...Now...this is what it feels like Michael...this is what it feels like being human..."

Carrie said, still hating The Bug for all he had done to her. "...my...job is done I guess...I was right...you are spectacular...Carrie...Spider-Girl..." Michael replied gasping for breathe. Graving one of the fallen blades, Sue rushed at Michael, with all her amazing speed. She stabbed him over, and over, and over again with the indestructible metal. She was screaming, crying, and killing all at the same time. Blood splattered all across Sue's face. She wanted him dead, buried, forgotten, after what seemed like a thousand slashes at a lifeless corps. She finally stopped, breaking down inside Carrie's arms, breaking down inside her sister's arms. The madness was over, Carrie couldn't believe it, after all that, this is how it ends. After all that pain and suffering, after all that planning and scheming, this is how Jitter-Bug dies.

To Be Continued


	24. Episode Twenty Four: Carrie

Episode Twenty Four: Carrie

"Here Lies Margret White"

Carrie stood at her mothers grave, with a blank expression on her face. It was over, Jitter-Bug was dead, and Chamberlain was safe. She didn't know where to go from here. Sue walked up to her new friend, not really wanting her to be alone right now. "Are you okay?." Sue asked playing with her new web shooters, she hadn't really tried them on before now. "Are you okay?." Carrie repeated with a shy smile. "Yeah, I'm better." Sue assured Carrie with the realest of smiles she could muster.

Carrie and Sue shared one final look before they abruptly parted ways. Carrie wanted to be left alone right now, and Sue understood the feeling. Walking away from that graveyard, Carrie plenty of time to just, think, think about all thats happened. She didn't know what to do know, life was about to go back to normal, well about as normal as a girl who sticks to walls can be.

With great power, comes great responsibility. Those words also rang through her head hundred times over, the world still needed saving, and unfortunately there weren't many who could do it. But maybe she could. Spider-Girl was who she was now, and there was no hiding from it, even with Jitter-Bug gone, there was still evil to be fought. And no matter what, Carrie White will always be there to stop it. Spider-Girl, will always be there to stop it.

"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility, Remember That Care, Remember That."

The End

 **-Yes it is over, good triumphs over evil, Spider-Girl is born, a hero is born. And as for sequels, well there won't be one. But hey if you want to write a sequel thats fine by me. That's the cool thing about stories, when its over you can decide what happens to the characters later on in life. If only there was a website where you could write that stuff down and show it to other people that might like it OH WAIT. But seriously thanks for supporting the story, and I hope it all made as much sense as it did in my head.**

 **Now, play Carrie out to Nickelback's Hero**


End file.
